Starstruck
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Zero Hero is one of the biggest bands in the world; having sold millions of records to many adoring fans, they have revolutionized the music industry. Lead singer Jack Frost lives a normal life, free of any difficulties, that is until he falls hopelessly in love with an ice-cold girl who is clearly not a fan. {Modern AU/slight OOC}
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally succumbed to this AU idea... yeah, I was reluctant at first, but I just had to write it down. This was mostly inspired by my love for bands, particularly punk rock bands, like 5 Seconds Of Summer and All Time Low. (I also love One Direction, but they're not rock). This fanfiction is kinda different than my usual writing forte, just fyi.**

**Rating: Between T and M for strong language and (possibly) drugs/alcohol later on. May change permanently to M for smut. It depends how I feel, and I'll need your [readers] opinion about it.**

**Notes: Characters are a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, or the music by some of these bands.**

* * *

**Jack**

When I was younger, I knew that I wanted to entertain people. I remember holding a guitar for the first time. To me, it was just a piece of carved wood with strings that made a sound every time I plucked at it, but to the music world, it was something far more extraordinary. I decided to give it a go, and that's when I discovered my knack for music, more specifically singing. Not only was my guitar playing great, but apparently I could sing pretty well too.

I could recall driving my parents crazy for singing or strumming at the guitar constantly, whether it was early in the morning or midnight. I even got kicked out of class for singing. That's when the idea hit me: I wanted to form a band. I've been influenced all my life by music legends and I wished to become just like them. I got my closest (and only) friends together and asked them if they would like to do it. These guys were just like me; they loved music – not to mention had the talent for playing musical instruments – and shared the same dream as me. At first they were reluctant, saying that we weren't good enough, but eventually it happened.

There was me, troublemaker Jack Frost, as the leader singer/ rhythm guitarist, heartthrob Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert as the bassist, nerd Hiccup Haddock as the lead guitarist, and gruff (yet lovable) Kristoff Bjorgman as the drummer. We were an odd bunch. No, really. We fought over video games and had countless prank wars that usually ended in someone being covered in strange guck (psst, it was always Hiccup). But we learned to get along and play like an actual band.

One day we were fooling around and decided to tape ourselves performing a cover of 1985 by Bowling for Soup, who were one of my favorite bands at that time. We posted it on Youtube, thinking that we wouldn't get much recognition, but actually we did, more than we expected. Sometime later, we were signed to a contract and listed as an official rock band. It was all thanks to Nicholas North, CEO of Blizzard Records. He had claimed to watch our video and liked our little performance. No, no, he _loved_ it.

In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he contacted us and asked if we would like to become an official band. Of course we said yes. I thought, "Wow, he actually thinks we have the potential to thrive in the spotlight?'. But I was only joking. So far, we've sold millions of albums and singles (which have sky-rocketed up the music charts), gained thousands of fans (who are all amazing, by the way), and we have even performed across the globe. This has been an incredible twist of fate, but to me, this is just the beginning.

For now, we stand, united, as the one and only _Zero Hero._

* * *

"Yes! Another one bites the dust!" Hiccup threw his arms up in the air and Flynn slumped in defeat, flinging his Xbox controller onto the couch. I chuckled under my breath while Kristoff just smiled. It's a casual Wednesday and the four of us have been hanging out, playing video games and scarfing down junk food. The past few weeks have consisted of non-stop traveling, practices, and the occasional interview. As much as I love being in Zero Hero and creating music for all of our awesome fans, the fame can be exhausting, especially the paparazzi. God, they can be so annoying.

"Not fair, dude." Flynn said. "You used your mech suit against me."

"Sucks to suck." Hiccup stuck out his tongue and reached for the bag of cheetos at his feet. "Do you guys wanna play?" He asked to me and Kristoff.

"Nah, I'm fine." I responded and Kristoff shook his head.

"Come on, Haddock, let's go for round two." Flynn snatched up the controller and gave Hiccup a smug grin, his eyes gleaming with prowess.

"Aw, does Flynny want his ass kicked again?"

"Fuck you."

And just like that, the television screen exploded into a collage of blazing guns and spurting blood. Hiccup and Flynn were known to bicker with each other. Hell, we all did. But those two were always at it. A hot topic for them to argue about was video games, and then women were also popular. But here's the catch: none of us have a girlfriend. Total shocker, right? Yeah, not really.

You would expect famous people like us to be surrounded by girls, which is true for the most part (it's usually our fans). Don't get me wrong, I would totally date a fan. Actually, that would be a major bonus, but we just don't have the time to date. Now I don't plan to be single forever. I picture myself, in the near future, settling down with a nice girl; maybe we'll have a few children… I dunno. As I would like to say, only time will tell.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open to reveal a rather pissed-off looking Bunny on the other side. Not even a knock. What a great guy. Ah, this is where I introduce him, yes? Well, this is Aster Bunnymund, or as we would like to call him, Bunny. He's both our musical and physical coach, which means he has us practice our music for shows and trains us to be in tip-top shape. He's a 6'1, Australian man with a nasty temper. Word of advice? Don't anger him. The four of us break that rule all of the time, though.

"What the blood hell are you doing?" Bunny demanded curtly.

"Oh hey, Bunny!" Flynn called out without looking away from the TV. "We're just having some downtime."

Our coach groaned as he face-palmed. "Do you really think you have time for that?"

"Aw, yeah! Take that, asshole!" Flynn cried, leaping up in excitement as he won the match. Hiccup's character was reduced down to a bloody corpse with a bullet through the brain. But Bunny wasn't going to put up with our shit, no, not today.

"Shut it, Fitzherbert!" he snapped, glaring at the brunet. "Now… before you guys anger me even more to the point of strangling you, I must remind you: the world tour kicks off in less than a month, right?" He looked at us intensely, expecting a response of some kind. We all nodded, except for Flynn, who was staring off into space. When he didn't react in the following few seconds, Bunny's eye twitched, a tick that only occurred when he was teetering off the edge of becoming full-blown pissed.

I braced myself for his scolding by sinking deeper into the cushions, clutching a pillow against my chest. However, it never came, but Bunny did throw the closest object at Flynn, which happened to be a half-drunk can of root beer.

"What – what?" Flynn snapped back to reality. "Y-yes, sir!" He saluted as if he was standing in the presence an army sergeant. Well, Bunny wasn't too different from one. Oh, a completely random topic on the contrary, but did I mention that the band's going on a world tour? Yep, all six (not including Antarctica) continents in the span of three months for the upcoming summer. We'll be constantly on the road or flying in private jets, and it will be tough, but I'm sure we can handle it. It's called the _Maverick Tour_, named after our third studio album which was released last year prior to Christmas.

"Good," Bunny nodded. "Go get ready; we'll begin practice in an hour. See ya." He promptly turned around and exited the room, leaving us to bask in the disappointment of our ruined fun-time.

"Well, we better do what the man says," Hiccup said.

"Obviously." Flynn muttered as he stood up and stretched.

I left the other guys and went straight to the washroom, where I quickly showered since I felt awfully grimy. Once finished, I slipped on dark sweatpants, sneakers, and a plain white t-shirt. It was only music practice, so we could dress as bum-ish as we wanted to. I combed my damp, bleached hair back and attempted to make myself look somewhat decent.

To tell you the truth, I'm a natural brunet. Yeah, that's right, I have brown hair, but my hair was magically dyed silvery-white. Don't look at me; I was young (like four) and my mom considered it to be cool. As I grew older, the color really began to fit in, especially with my rock star occupation at the moment. The guys thought it was silly at first, but they got used to it.

I made my way out and towards the practice room. It was only down the hall and to the left, next to a vending machine which was very convenient. I went inside to find my three bandmates already there, adjusting their instruments. At least Hiccup and Flynn were with their guitars; Kristoff was just sitting at his drum set, mindlessly tapping a drum stick against one of the cymbals. Bunny was there too, scribbling down onto his clipboard.

"Oh, good. You're here, Jack." Bunny said, placing his clipboard atop a nearby table. "Before we start, have you guys memorized the album's playlist?" We all grumbled 'yes' and 'uh-huh'.

The _Maverick_ album consisted of twelves songs, all written by the four of us, but with help from fellow song-writers. Yep, every chord, note, and lyric was created by us. It was definitely hard work, but all paid off in the end. Here's the playlist:

_**Maverick**_

_Shameless_

_Voodoo Doll_

_American Idiot_

_Rejects_

_The Phoenix_

_Break Your Little Heart_

_End Up Here_

_Somebody Told Me_

_English Love Affair_

_Riot_

_Try Hard_

_Backseat Serenade_

"Okay," Bunny clapped his hands to get our attention. "I want you to start off with _Shameless_." We nodded our obedience and as the others got into position, I was making my way to retrieve my guitar. "Come on, Jackson! We don't have all day." Bunny called to me with impatience etched into his deep, Australian voice.

"Alright! I'm coming." I picked up the glossy, dark blue guitar and slung it over my shoulders, the pick in between my fingers. That was the queue for the song to begin and Hiccup played his short solo, with Kristoff providing soft cymbal crashes. I approached the microphone stand, hands posed to start playing as the lyrics rolled off my tongue.

_Hips sway and lips lie_

_Like clock-work, she's in control_

_Of all the right guys_

_And I'm still waiting_

"Cut, cut!" Bunny shouted, immediately stopping our performance.

"What?" I complained into the microphone.

"Jack, you sounded a bit… hoarse. Maybe you should go drink something really quickly." I groaned softly before scurrying off to the table where a cooler was. "And Flynn, you forgot your chord." He criticized the bassist, who shot back with a 'really?' I reached inside and picked out a can of Dr. Pepper. Soda wasn't entirely great for loosening the vocal chords, but it was something. Tea or another hot drink was preferable for that. I took a long gulp and then set it back down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I returned to my spot and said, "Shall we continue?"

"Actually, no," Bunny held up a finger. "Do the chorus of _English Love Affair._"

"Oh yeah." Flynn said victoriously, and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say something; he wrote the song, sexual innuendos and all. Well, it was catchy, I'll give him that.

I started counting down, fingers set in place. "1, 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4."

_When the lights go out,_

_She's all I ever think about_

_The picture burning in my brain,_

_Kissing in the rain_

_I can't forget my English Love Affair_

_Today, I'm seven thousand miles away_

_The movie playin' in my head_

_Of her king-sized bed_

_Means I can't forget my_

_English Love Affair_

"Stop, cut!" Bunny interrupted again with his hands waving up and down. Damn, here we go again.

After nearly four hours of practicing and rehearsing all songs, Bunny sent us to our rooms for the night. Oh, might I add that we start physical training tomorrow? Early in the morning, too. It's like freaking boot-camp. I lumbered to my room with the other guys behind me. We were all quiet which was no surprise; Bunny really drilled us hard with the musical practice. The four of us entered our huge bedroom (yes, we all sleep in one room, but with separate bunks, of course).

I crashed atop my bed and pulled the covers over me, not bothering to freshen up for the sake of exhaustion. Even with the bright lights above and the combined voices of Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep with no trouble at all.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, here are the original bands who own the songs in the playlist:**

**Shameless, Break Your Little Heart, Backseat Serenade - All Time Low**

**Voodoo Doll, Rejects, End Up Here, English Love Affair, Try Hard - 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**American Idiot - Green Day**

**The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy**

**Somebody Told Me - The Killers**

**Riot - Three Days Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Elsa**

It's already the end of May and so far, I've basically done nothing. I thought coming to Norway for my summer vacation would be exciting, but it's the complete opposite. You see, me and my sister, Anna, lived in the United States for a majority of our lives. We were originally born in Oslo, the capital of Norway; however, we moved to America when I was nine and Anna was six. So technically we're both Norwegian and American, (we know the languages fluently, too). It's actually known as dual-citizenship, but since it's prohibited here in Norway, we never told the government.

When I was younger, the main reason why my family moved to America was because my father found a job there. We lived prosperously, with the usual up and downs, but it was always a good time. If you're wondering where exactly we stayed, it was in the bustling metropolitan of Manhattan. Being only minutes from the big city and the famous Times Square, I could freely go in and out to shop or just walk around.

Unfortunately, years later, when Anna and I were in our teens, our parents were tragically killed in a car accident. It was truly a hard time, and difficult adjusting to life as orphans. Our aunt and uncle, who lived in Norway, happily took us under their wings in this perilous time. They lived in Arendal, a small town on the shoreline. From then on, our lives continued normally, until I was accepted to New York University at the ripe age of eighteen. I flew back to America and finished up the first two years. It was challenging – it mostly consisted of hours of studying while running on nothing but a cup of Starbucks expresso. But I made it through, and here I am, with my Junior year done and only a step away from graduating. Oh, and just so you know, my college ended for summer rather early – beginning of May, actually. So it's going to be about three more months until I go back. Yeah, three _boring _months.

Anna, on the other hand, just completed her first year at one of local colleges here, in Norway. On the contrary, she is very different from me. Okay, here's the gist: she loves rock music, I love classical; she loves playing video games, I love quiet tea time in the afternoon; she loves watching anime, I love watching ballet. You get what I'm saying? She's practically a huge nerd trapped in a nineteen-year-old girl's body. Now, you may think I'm boring, but at least I'm _normal. _Anna, from what I've seen of her, is definitely not.

So right now, I sit cross-legged on the bed in my room, looking through my Facebook. My aunt and uncle, whose names are Eleanor and Adam, had no children, which meant Anna was the only person around who was near my age. It got quiet, and a bit lonely, in this household after about a month passed of living here. I admit that I'm an introvert; I often isolate myself from others just to think or have some alone time.

As I scroll through the main page of Facebook, I come across a picture of my friend, Rapunzel with the golden sand and blue waters of the beach behind her. She's in summer garb with shades and a floppy hat upon her blonde head. I smiled and clicked the like button. Rapunzel and I first met in our freshman year at NYU, when we were assigned as roommates. We got along pretty well and quickly became friends, despite the fact that she was just as boisterous as Anna, minus the nerdy fetishes. And here we are, with her enjoying summer at the beach and me – well, rotting in this house.

I tapped the down arrow on my laptop's keyboard and continued looking at whatever gossip or pictures there were to check out. A picture appeared and I stopped, taking the moment to stare. To my disdain, it was _them_. Yes, that band – er, what's their name? Oh yeah, duh, it says right there. _Zero Hero._ Apparently they're going on a world tour that starts in a few weeks. It's not that I hated them, nor did I necessarily like them either. The band is made up of four guys – whose names I could care less about knowing – and they make trashy music for a living so that their brainless fans (like Anna) could go absolutely crazy. Well, I shouldn't say trashy; some of their songs are catchy, but rock music is just not my forte.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the neighboring room – Anna's room. I jumped up, flinging the laptop away from me, and scurried next door. My heart was starting to race; what happened to her? The scream didn't exactly sound like she was being attacked or dying, but… I just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

I shot into the room, in which the door was wide open, and said, "What's going on?" Anna was sitting at her desk, face smashed in front of her laptop's screen and a pair of red Dr. Dre Beats covering her ears. She leapt from her chair, tearing the headphones right from her head, and turned to look at me.

"OhmyGod,Elsa,ZeroHeroarehostingacontestforVIPtickets,asdaskjhdkglj;lg!" she speedily told me, her hands meshed against her cheeks. I guess this is what "Fangirling" looks like.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," I came up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Can you repeat that?"

She took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Okay," she began. "Zero Hero, you know them, right?"

I painfully nodded, trying to keep a straight face on. Oh dear, I don't like where this is going.

"Well, there's a contest to win a pair of VIP tickets," she said. "But it's not just the usual meet and greet. It's going to be hosted at the Comic-con in San Diego!" She nearly squealed in delight, and I just looked at her oddly.

"Comic-con?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You seriously don't know what that is?" Anna frowned disappointingly. "It's an annual convention celebrating anime, comics, etc… and it's located in San Diego, California." As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, I didn't, and just released a soft sigh.

"Of course… but what does that have to do with Zero Hero?"

"Not only do the winners get to meet them, plus receive autographed merch and listen to them perform a few songs, but you can also attend Comic-con… for free!" Anna announced with a wide grin.

"And you expect to win this contest?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh, not really… but one can always hope. Sadly, you can only enter once, but I have faith!" she exclaimed.

"When do the winners get picked?" I said while moving around her bedroom, observing the many posters on her wall with slight interest. There were mostly bands, including Zero Hero, who, for once, looked decent in one of the pictures with sleek suits and slicked hair. _Handsome_, actually. Oh God, why am I thinking this?

"In about a week, I think. The contest is pretty old; it first started when the tickets came out last year."

I chuckled lowly. "I'm surprised that you didn't get tickets at that time."

"Hey, they were sold-out the second I looked online!" Anna scowled my way.

"Are they even coming to Norway?"

"Yes, in Oslo; it also happens to be one of their last concerts in Europe."

"Interesting…" I nodded slowly, distracted by the dazzling posters all around me. My eyes landed back on the Zero Hero poster, particular at the guy second to the left. He had silvery-white hair that stood out from the other guys' bland hair colors. He was eye-candy, I'll admit that. "Hey, who's that?" I pointed to him.

"Oh, that's Jack Frost," Anna said, walking over to look at the poster. "Lead singer and guitarist. What a hottie! Completely contrasts his last name, eh?"

_Jack, _I thought. It was a simple name, yet I liked its sound. It rolled off my tongue like the sweetest maple syrup. "Do you happen to have favorite member?"

"Wow, look at you," Anna grinned. "All interested in my bands and stuff. Well, I love all four of them equally, like any good fan. But I have a thing for Kristoff," she pointed to the guy on the far right. He was tall, taller than the others, with a broad structure and wispy blonde hair. "He's the drummer. I feel bad that he's a bit of an underdog, you know, because he's always in the background."

"I wasn't interested," I sneered. "just curious. Besides, why do you like these tattooed punks?"

Anna gasped, but it was more like the fake, melodramatic gasp that was there for effect. "They are not punks! They do make punk rock music, but overall, they're really sweet guys! And, frankly, I think their tattoos are _awesome_."

I sighed and rubbed my face with a hand. "Fine, whatever. Just don't get a tattoo; I don't want you turning out like him." I pointed to the guy on the left of Jack. He had perfectly styled dark brown hair with some hair on his chin. His arms were exposed, revealing his right forearm to be entirely covered with a tattoo sleeve.

"Flynn is not a bad person!" Anna stuck her tongue out at me. "He just likes tattoos… a whole lot."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm leaving you to your weird obsessions." I laughed as I walked out of her room and back to mine. It was unbelievable that the room was already densely covered with posters, even though she just moved in about a month ago. I returned to my bed and grabbed the laptop. My finger lingered over the touchpad, debating where to go next, but that's when a rather unusual idea hit me.

I went to Google and looked up someone who I thought I would never look up before. Jack Frost. Yes, that's right. A dozen or so pictures showed up on the main page, and I couldn't help but admire how genuinely handsome he was. His biography was just under it and I read it over:

**Name: **Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost

**Born: **January 15, 1991 (Age 23) Burgress, Pennsylvania, USA

**Height: **5'11 (1.80 m)

**Music group: **Zero Hero (since 2011) lead singer/rhythm guitarist

He was just a year older than me, and I found that quite coincidental. Damn, why am I even learning about him up? I had made it very clear that I'm no fan of that band, or any of Anna's favorite things, for the most part. I closed my laptop and set it away, my eyes going to the window which overlooked the tranquil outside. It was only five in the evening and the sun here set late at night, especially in the summer.

I needed some fresh air; the internet or television wasn't entertaining me enough. This odd interest in Jack was probably from my overwhelmed thoughts and stuffiness of this house. I stood up, slipping into a pair of sneakers, and headed downstairs. A walk in the park should clear my head. But even as I stepped outside into the sunshine and slightly warm air, Jack's piercing blue eyes still burned in the back of my mind.

* * *

I woke the next morning from a fierce shaking. At first, I thought an earthquake was tossing the place around, but as my eyes cleared, it was just Anna. She was in her pajamas, an outfit of green shorts and a gray Marvel shirt, and her hands were gripping my shoulders, frantically yelling for me to wake up. I pushed her away while rubbing my eyes, and checked the alarm clock; in the dimness of the early morning, the glowing numbers read exactly even o'clock.

"What the hell, Anna?" I mumbled.

"Oh my God, oh my God, guess what?" she exclaimed quickly, her eyes glinting with pure hysteria. The girl was going absolutely bonkers. Her fingernails were digging into my arm and I couldn't tell if she was having a panic attack or fangirling over a shirtless picture of Tom Hiddleston.

"What? Please, why are you here? It's fricking seven in the morning…" I buried my face into the pillow but Anna forced me to sit up and look her in the eyes. I pushed a hand through my messy hair while staring at her because she was shaking with excitement and I was starting to worry.

"I'm going to meet Zero Hero!"

"Huh?" I looked at her, wide-eyed. "That contest thing?"

"Yes!" She bounced up and down.

"B-but I thought it wouldn't be announced for another week?"

"Well, they decided to pick just now, and I won! Holy crap, I can't believe it. I'm going to meet my idols AND go to comic-con, all for free! Ahhh!" She didn't even give me time to react, but instead bounded out of my room and down the stairs, all while yelling, "Aunt Eleanor! Uncle Adam!" Unlike me, they were probably awake. They're usually early birds.

I thought she was pulling my leg or something, but she couldn't have for this kind of behavior. I leapt out of my bed and went to her room, where her laptop screen glowed brightly through the dim light. Sure enough, as I got closer to be able to read it, there was an email that started out as, _"Congratulations, Anna Winters! You are the lucky winner for the VIP tickets to meet Zero Hero at the San Diego Comic-Con…" _I stopped reading right there and stepped back, trying to contemplate all of this. But why should I get emotional over this? It's for Anna, mostly. So I decided to return to my room and sleep away most of the morning, with Anna running around the house like a psychopath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate all of the reviews (◡‿◡✿) **

* * *

**Jack**

"Avoir, Paris! You've been amazing tonight. See you soon!" I took one last look at the thousands of screaming fans. It was literally a sea of people – who were mostly girls – with flickering lights from cameras or one of those lighters that you sometimes see at concerts. The noise was deafening, but I was thankful for my sound-proof ear buds that prevented my eardrums from bursting. I waved to the crowd as I trekked to the backstage, with one hand securely holding onto my guitar.

"We love you, guys!" I heard Hiccup shout out, and then, "Merci beaucoup!" from Kristoff, before four of us finally rejoined behind the gigantic curtains.

"Oh yeah! Nice job, everyone." Flynn hooked his arm around me and Hiccup's necks and brought us into a friendly huddle, and Kristoff stood in front, smiling brightly. We could only spare a few seconds for a little rejoicing until Bunny, flanked by our manager, Nicholas (whom we like to call North), approached us hastily. We were immediately surrounded by at least two buff bodyguards as Bunny gestured for us to follow him.

"C'mon, mates," he said. "We gotta get you into the tour bus safely."

"Can we at least meet some of our fans?" Flynn asked.

"There's no time for that." Bunny guided us to the large, sleek bus that was all black, even the windows were tinted so that nobody could see in, but we could see out. As we made it outside into the cool night air, screams chorused exactly to my left. I looked over and saw a small group of teenage girls. I was very impressed; these girls managed to escape that immense crowd and make it here. They even found our tour bus. The girls called out all of our names, and I perked up as they desperately shouted for me.

"Hold on," I said and walked out of the group. I ignored Bunny's agitated calls for me to come back and advanced to the girls, putting on my best smile yet. Before I knew it, the other guys were following my footsteps, which made the fans squirm even more in excitement.

"Jack, I love you!" The nearest girl to me said in a thick French accent. I always loved my foreign fans. Not only were they incredible, but they went their way to learn some English, for Zero Hero. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Of course." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled for the selfie that she was taking with her iPhone. When she was done, she said, "Thank you!" and moved away. Another girl quickly filled her spot and asked if I could sign her shirt. I happily obliged and, with the Sharpie pen that she handed me, signed the back shoulder of her Zero Hero shirt. It was probably bought at the merchandise booth. Damn, those things are really expensive. I heard it was about $40 for one shirt. Ridiculous.

After fulfilling the desires of either selfie photos or autographs for the other girls, a bodyguard gently took hold of me and accompanied me to the bus. I was aware of the complaints being given off by fans that had just arrived and didn't get the chance to meet me or the guys, and I wanted to go back, but I was already being shoved onboard. I shrugged it off and went to my seat; Hiccup sat next to me, directly beside the window, while Kristoff and Flynn settled down across from us.

Bunny and North were last to get on, and then the bus began rolling forward. Bunny stood in the aisle with a hand gripped onto a seat to keep balance. He stared us down, hard. I thought he was going to lose his cool for what happened back there.

"Don't ever do that again," he said, looking specifically at me.

"Do what?" I blurted out, but I knew that was a mistake.

"Don't play stupid," he retorted. "I told you not to go out and meet fans, but what did you do? Ah, yes, you went and disobeyed me."

"But we _wanted_ to meet them," Flynn intercepted.

"Yeah, we didn't want them thinking that were we conceited jerks." Hiccup said, taking a sip from a random water bottle.

"We love our fans, Bunny." I piped up. "They're the foundation to our whole career. If it weren't for them, we would be nothing. Sure, the fame and fortune is nice,"

"Not the paparazzi." Kristoff said as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, except that, but our fans deliberately took interest in us. Those people truly love us with their heart and soul. That's why I think you should at least have the decency to let us meet them, and maybe even make someone's day."

Bunny opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, North said, "He's right, you know. Leave the lads be, Aster. They just finished a series of concerts all over – well, most of – Europe. They deserve congratulations, not chastising." We all looked at Bunny, waiting for his response.

He sighed, and I could see his muscles release of tension. "Alright, alright." And with that, he plopped down in a seat away from us and put the headphones to his phone over his ears. North stood up and traveled down the aisle to meet us.

"Okay, boys," he said. "Good job with the concert. I think it's safe to say that it was, yet another, success." We all whooped and high-fived or fist-bumped, and North chuckled to our childish mirth. "Well, as you know, we're currently driving to the airport for your flight to San Diego."

"Ah, yes!" Hiccup grinned. "Did they pick the winner yet?"

"They did, actually. I just got notified." North was scrolling through his phone.

"Who is it? Please tell me it's a hot girl." Flynn said, and I threw an empty water bottle at him. He ended up cracking a smile and flinging the bottle back at me.

"I have no idea," North said. "But just remember to be on your best behavior, which I know you are. For most of the time."

The drive was about twenty minutes since the airport was fairly close. We took one private jet that was enough to fit the four of us, plus Bunny and North. The airport grounds were unusually free of any fans, but then again, they were restricted from coming anywhere near. All of us hopped onto the plane and we took off into the sky like birds migrating. I sat in one of those comfy, first-class worthy chairs, right in front of Flynn (we switched off who we sit next to every time). Kristoff and Hiccup kept each other company to our right, across the aisle.

"How long's the flight?" Flynn asked.

"Ten hours, give or take." I responded, looking back at the flight attendant who was making her way to us. She was a young brunette; attractive, to say the least. Flynn groaned and slumped his head against the window. In a matter of seconds, he was knocked out, snoring softly to the rumble of the plane's engine. I sank lower into my seat for a comfortable position with my hands folded atop my stomach, and as the flight attendant came by, I asked for a small glass of champagne.

I took a sip of the bubbly liquid; it slithered over my taste buds in a bittersweet kind of way. After a while, I drained the entire glass, and I felt slightly light-headed. I decided a nap would be great, but here's the thing, I can only fall asleep to music. Now, that doesn't count at night because I'm usually tired enough to just drop down and sleep. But for a nap, it's different. I reached into the bag at my feet and pulled out my iPod and headphones. I slipped the thing on and shuffled through my playlist. I settled for the theme song of my favorite anime. What? Don't judge me. I happen to like anime. I allowed the sweet chords to soothe me into sleep.

* * *

I don't know when, but apparently we arrived in San Diego as I woke up. I looked out of the window and the sky was dark, glowing with the city lights from below. I had no idea if it was nighttime or early in the morning, so I glanced at my iPod's clock: 4:05 AM. Okay, it was close to dawn, then. The jet descended lower and lower, until I could make out the city of San Diego. Lights from buildings and street posts beamed while cars zipped to and fro on the busy highways.

The jet landed on the lightened-up pathway, jiggling the rest of the guys awake.

"What?" Flynn stretched and looked out, yawning. "Where are we?"

"San Diego." I said, giving him a small smile. We got out of the plan one at a time; our suitcases were to be distributed to our hotel since it was a lot to take in at once. To my horror, the paparazzi were right outside, awaiting our arrival. I lead the group with the others in a single file behind me. The paparazzi were almost like mosquitoes, except they didn't suck blood, but I would take that over the nuisance that they were any day.

We made a beeline for the airport; it was the only way to the front where our van was located. I entered the building with the others close behind, and the paparazzi were – as always – persistent. They followed us through and through, snapping their flashy cameras and obnoxiously yelling for our attention. One even tried to touch me, but luckily the bodyguard was there to smack him away before I did something risky.

Deeper into the airport, a horde of fans were waiting for us. They erupted into an excited frenzy, but were pushed back by a series of bodyguards and police officers. Just looking at the desperation and happiness on these girls' faces made me feel bad for not going up and meeting them, but I didn't want Bunny scolding me again. Plus, we were short on time.

"Jack, Jack!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me, Flynn!"

I looked up and shot a smile at all of the fans, waving as well. "You hear that, Jack?" Flynn came up close to my side. "That girl wanted to marry me."

"You get that all of the time," I scoffed. "Hell, we a_ll_ get that." But honestly, I enjoyed it. Even though I won't be able to marry all of them, it was still a nice thought. We made it back outside where a large, dark-tinted van was parked. I always wondered why every vehicle we rode in was dark, with the exception of airplanes. It seemed very mysterious to me. The door slid open and after we all piled in, the chauffeur drove forward so quickly that I nearly fell over.

"Okay, our hotel should be just around the corner." North said. "Now be aware, there probably will be fans there. Feel free to meet them and whatnot."

"What if they try stealing my underwear?" Hiccup asked, frowning. We all snickered, even Bunny who was, once again, moping. That was definitely a funny time. A year or two ago, while on tour, Hiccup had his underwear stolen by some deranged fan. It was his only pain, believe it or not. So Kristoff allowed him to borrow one of his, which was a size too big.

"We'll make sure that won't happen again." North said with a grin. "Oh, and if they get too out of hand, the bodyguards will be there, no worries."

"Whoa wait, will they come into our hotel rooms?" I asked.

"Of course not. They're only there when you need them," he replied, stroking his white beard. We reached the hotel a few minutes later to the sound of muffled screaming outside. As the door opened, I realized that not only was there screaming, but also _singing._ The fans were chorusing together and singing one of our songs, which I think was _Voodoo Doll. _North lead the group this time, through the automatic doors and straight to the elevators. The fans followed us and I paused briefly to pose in a picture or sign an autograph.

"Hey, guys," I waved my hands for them to quiet down. "It's so nice to see you, but do you think you could wait later? We have to get settled into our rooms."

"Sure, Jack!" One girl said, and the rest agreed. I thanked them with a kind smile and wave, and bounded up to Kristoff who lingered behind to wait for me. We eventually caught up with the others in the elevator.

"Man, those girls acted like you were a king or something." Kristoff said, exhaling a large breath.

"Basically, I am. And so are you guys. We're all kings here." I smiled, but mostly to myself. We reached the seventh out of twenty-something floors. Yes, it was a huge hotel: one of those suites that came with an international breakfast buffet and a hot tub in almost every room. Well, we won't be able to eat in the dining hall where every guest goes because of 'risks', as North would say.

"Alright," Bunny said as we stopped at room 478. Not only was it at the end of the hallway, but it also was across from a couple vending machines. "This is where you guys will be staying for the next week. There are two beds, for your information, so you fight over who sleeps with who. And no, that's not what I meant." Flynn laughed and Hiccup ended up cuffing him on the arm.

"If you have any questions, by all means, ask them away." North said.

"Can we attend Comic-Con?" Hiccup asked.

"If you want to get stampeded by hordes of people who might recognize you, then sure, go ahead." Bunny spoke up.

"But what if we wear costumes?" Kristoff winged out the question.

"Look, you won't have time to attend. You can try, but I doubt it," said Bunny.

"How about the contestant, when do they arrive?" I said, changing the subject.

"In a few days, I do believe. Until they come, you guys will just enjoy yourselves," said North.

"For real? We can go out and do anything?" Flynn asked, a devilish spark gleaming in his eye.

"Well, not _anything_..." North looked unsure. "But if you do choose to go out, disguise yourself. You can wear a Spider-Man mask for all I care. We don't want the paparazzi or an army of fans after you, am I right?" We all nodded and he grinned. "Now, you guys should get settled in. Bunny and I will just be down the hall. Here's the key card." He grabbed my hand and placed the card within.

"And your luggage should be here momentarily." Bunny added before they both turned around and trudged down the hall. As they melted out of sight, I swiped the card along the doorknob and pushed it open. Almost immediately, the other three rushed in, with Flynn yelling, "I call this bed!"

I've slept in hotel rooms and on the tour bus with these three, but let me tell you, it's like rooming with animals. Flynn and Hiccup were usually the wild ones, while Kristoff was more like me: calm and rather stoic. But we all along really well and that's all that matters. Let's just hope I can make it through this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa**

About a day has passed since Anna was picked for that Zero Hero VIP meet and greet, and she's been quite busy with preparation for the big trip. She literally won't shut up about how she was chosen out of a million other contestants; she isn't known to be a bragger, but I guess when you're going to meet your idols and it's no dream (rather a dream come true) then that's when your boastful side sprouts.

I sat in the kitchen, munching on a bowl of Cheerios. It's morning, around nine, and the sun filtered through the window, warming the room with a dull glow. I usually wake up this early just because it's in my bloodstream. There's really no need to since I have nothing to do, but I guess it's natural. Anna is the total opposite: she emerges from the cave of her room almost at noon, and her lack of sleep is most likely due to late nights of watching anime or surfing Tumblr. But this morning, everything is different.

Anna shuffled into the kitchen, all decked out in casual clothing and not her pajamas. It was nothing fancy, like a dress; just dark, knee-high shorts and a gray tank-top with the Batman printed on her chest. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the dyed white strip was brightly defined. It popped out of her ginger hair like a lightning bolt in the night sky. She went straight to the refrigerator and pulled it open to search through its contents. Not even a hello or anything. I can tell she has a lot on her mind, and probably has to do with Zero Hero.

"Good morning to you, too." I mumbled with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hm, what?" She looked back at me and slightly sagged her shoulders. "Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"Ah, right," I stood up from the table and went over to the sink, disposing of my emptied bowl. "Now, about your trip. You can bring a friend, yes?"

Anna stared at me like I had just grown two heads. "What? You can?"

"Well, I'd just assume so," I said, shrugging.

"Oh my God, I better go call up my friends!" She darted from the kitchen and up the stairs, towards her room. I sighed and moved to the living room. Laying down on the couch, I continued to read through _Looking For Alaska. _If there's one important thing that you should now about me, it's that I'm a complete bookworm. I read all the time and love it. I usually like fiction, whether it's fantasy or romance. Non-fiction comes off as not as imaginative, but it's still enjoyable if I have nothing else to read. I was engrossed into the novel for a good fifteen minutes and just as I was getting to the good part, Anna came bounding downstairs.

I looked up and said, "Did you find someone?"

"No," she responded, crestfallen. "My friends are either on vacation or not interested." I couldn't help but smile as I stuck the bookmark into the book and set it down upon the coffee table. From what I've been told, Anna has a good circle of friends. Not many, but it's a decent amount. I'm happy for her. At least she's not some anti-social creep without any friends. She mainly hung out with Merida, a Scottish exchange student whom she met back in America. Obviously she's still there, while we're in Norway. But they still communicate via texting or some internet site.

"Even Merida?" I asked. The fiery redhead was also a big fan of Zero Hero, and one of Anna's only friends who liked them. I remember them blasting their music or watching Youtube clips about them over and over again; they even went to the movie premiere together (yes, Zero Hero made a movie about a year ago. I found it ridiculous).

"No, she's back in Scotland. She can't leave no matter what." Anna said as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Aw, that sucks. So what, are you just going alone? You can't do that." I said.

"What's bad about that?"

"Well, I know you're nineteen and you can take care of yourself, but… I just don't know about this."

"Elsa, who else do you expect to come with me? Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Adam surely can't; they have work and stuff." She paused for a moment, thinking. Then she brightened with an idea. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I stood up and walked closer to her.

"You come with me!"

I was taken aback, and I just stared at her with widened eyes. "What? Me? Oh, no, no. Anna, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well – "

"I know you don't like them," Anna said. "But please, you're the only other person I can think of. Plus, you are my sister."

"Yeah, but – "

"Please, Elsa," she interrupted and came up to me, grabbing my hand. "You don't have to interact with them, just be there."

"Okay, okay, but what about this Comic-Con thing?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad, really," Anna gave me a cheeky smile. "Even though I've never been there, I know it's for everyone. Trust me, e_veryone_."

I stared at for what seemed to be a long time. I contemplated through the whole situation. Having her go on her own is very risky, even for a girl on the verge of twenty. Having her go with a possible stranger is even riskier, and I wasn't going to let that happen. So with a sigh of defeat, I said, "Fine, I'll come."

"Yes! Thank you!" She tackled me into a quick hug. "I promise it's going to be super fun. Just see!" She ran back upstairs while cheering silently to herself, pumping fists and all. I just stood there, frozen, at the bottom of the stairs. Oh dear, what did I just get myself into?

* * *

A few days later, Anna insisted that I start packing since our flight was tonight. Apparently it was only a weekend long, but it may be longer, depending on what happens. I dug through the endless junk in my closet and brought out finally found my small, blue suitcase. We both talked to our Aunt and Uncle – well, Anna mostly did – and they agreed to our travel. They were pretty carefree people anyways and had no worries that we were going together. Aunt Eleanor is the antsier one and she reminded us to call her as soon as we landed in San Diego.

I went over to the bathroom, but only to run into Anna. "Hey, what time's our flight?"

"Ten, exactly," she replied. "You better get packing."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing that." I gathered all of my essentials and stored them within my toiletry bag; and then I returned to my bedroom to fill the rest of my suitcase. I decided, since it was typically hot in California, to mainly pack shorts, tanks, and skirts. Anna came in, wearing a tan jacket that stopped short at her midriff. It had a strange symbol of wings on the breast pocket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"What, the jacket?" Anna said, looking down at herself. "It's my Scouting Legion uniform."

I just gave her an odd look, speechless.

"Don't worry about it," she waved it off. "It's one of my favorite anime."

"Well, okay then," I said. "Are you seriously wearing that to San Diego?"

"I'm dressing up as Sasha for Comic-Con, without the brown hair because of reasons. Don't ask about who that is."

"Wait," I stopped sorting through my clothing and looked up at her. "You can dress up?"

"Sure, it is a convention celebrating everything fictional, after all."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Of course not," she said humorously. "But I would appreciate it if you at least… wore something substantial – I guess that's the right word. Like, none of your foofoo skirts or crop tops."

"You think my style is foofoo?" I said, trying to sound insulted, but it came out slightly amused. "And what do you mean? I have to wear something else for this convention?"

"I'm not necessarily saying that you should change your fashion," Anna said. "I just think you should wear something different, you know, so you don't stand out of the crowd so easily."

I sighed frustratingly. "Then what do you propose I wear?"

"Maybe a graphic t-shirt? Ooh! I know, wait here." She disappeared out of the room for a second, and then came back with a gray shirt clutched in her hands. "You like the Hunger Games, right?" I nodded, eyeing what was in her hand suspiciously. "Then how about this?" As she unfolded the shirt, I recognized the flaming Mockingjay symbol and the distressed background.

"Isn't that your shirt?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll fit you. Come on, you need to wear something that will make you look like a fan."

"Okay, fine. But before I kicked you out, when do we meet Zero Hero?"

"Saturday. I don't know what time, but I'm sure it's in the evening. So that gives us some time to look around Comic-Con," she responded.

"Okay, now get out." I pointed to the door and she reluctantly made her way out, turning back shortly to give me a mischievous smirk. I packed the rest of my clothes and hygienic products into my suitcase, and securely zipped it up. Anna was waiting downstairs about an hour later, her bag at her feet, and Aunt Eleanor was hugging her goodbye. Uncle Adam was still at work, but he gave his regards to us leaving early this morning.

"You girls have fun," she said, coming over to embrace me. "but be safe."

"Okay, auntie." I smiled warmly.

Anna and I picked up our bags and headed for the door, while Aunt Eleanor called out, "And don't forget to call me!"

The drive to the airport was nearly three hours long. The closest one was in Oslo, and let me tell you, it's a prolonged trip. I allowed Anna to play Zero Hero's newest album, which I actually liked, believe it or not. With enough rations of junk food and water bottles, with the occasional rest stop, we managed to arrive at the airport around seven.

"When are we going to get dinner?" Anna asked as she heaved out her suitcase from the trunk, as well as mine.

I grabbed the handle and yanked it up. "We'll think about that later. First, we have to get through security." Once we entered the large building, (it was a beautiful piece of architecture; all futuristic and glorious) we went to retrieve our tickets. I spoke to the attendant in the native Norwegian language, obviously. It was a success, and our luggage was then tagged and thrown onto the conveyor belt, where it would be transported to the plane.

Security check went by like a breeze, especially since there weren't a ton of people. After showing the police officer our ID's and passports, he let us go with a smile.

"Takk, går glipp av. Ha en fin dag." He said.

"Du også." I gave a small nod and proceeded forward with Anna close behind. We went down the escalators and made it to the lower floor of the airport, where our gates were located. "Okay, we're at gate 7D," I said, looking around. "Ah, right over there." It was directly to our left, tucked away in the corner and next to little gift shop.

"I'm going to get something from McDonald's. You want anything?" Anna hooked her thumbs under the straps of her backpack as if to make sure it was still there.

"Just a small chicken nugget meal, please. Thanks." I said.

"Drink?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." She gave a thumbs-up before shifting around and bounding down the wide hallway. I found a spot in an empty row and placed my handbag in the next seat for Anna. I took a moment to just sit back and observe my surroundings; there were a handful of people sitting all around us. One was a middle-aged man jamming out to his music player, and there was a young family that consisted of the parents and two little girls. They were a wild pair, probably driving their poor parents crazy. A television hung from the ceiling above me, broadcasting the CNN news channel. I felt something vibrate in my bag and I realized that it was only my phone. I fished it out, glancing at the text from Rapunzel.

_R – Hey, girl! How's your summer been?_

I unlocked the screen and typed down a quick response.

_E – Hi! It's been okay. Boring, actually. But I guess that's gonna change. I'm at the airport right now._

Rapunzel replied a minute later, and it grew into a deep conversation.

_R – Where are you going?_

_E – You know how Anna is obsessed with Zero Hero? Well, she won this contest to meet them in San Diego, and she made me come along._

_R – Whoa, really? Omg, I heard about that contest! Lucky you!_

_E – Eh, I'm not so excited._

_R – Why not? Zero Hero is pretty good. Not to mention cute ;) _

_E – I'm not much of a fan, but I'll get through it, hopefully. Haha._

_R – Tell Flynn I love him :)_

_E – What? Now you have a crush on this dumb band?_

_R – Hey! They're not dumb. Don't be a sour puss. _

_E – Ugh, whatever. Which one is Flynn again?_

_R – Three words: tall, brunet, and beautiful._

_E – Uh, I'm pretty sure there's another one that is all those adjectives, but thanks. I'll just ask Anna._

I looked up from my phone just in time to see Anna walking towards me, a large McDonald's bag in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

_E – Gotta go. I'll talk to you later. _

Clicking off my phone, I stuffed it back into my bag and took the tray from Anna's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you Sprite for your drink," she said.

"That's fine," I said, sipping from the drink that was chilling to touch. We ate our meals mostly in silence; while Anna had her headphones on, annoyingly blasting music that I could hear from where I sat, I occasionally glimpsed up at the spare TV next to the one that showed CNN. It was on some music channel – most likely MTV – and played music videos from different singers and band.

At one point, when I was mindlessly nibbling on some fries, I felt Anna excitedly tap my arm. I looked at her, and all she did was point up at the ceiling. I followed her finger to the television that was showing MTV. A music video was playing, and there, performing on a stage, was Zero Hero. At least that's what I think. It looked an awful lot like them and I recognized the lead singer, Jack Frost, with his bleached hair. Seeing them play in a live-action video made me rethink how I judged them earlier.

The music was on low volume, but I could hear the guitar chords and the baritone voice of Jack. Wow, he sounded really good. The video flashed to a part where they were all dressed like superheroes, fighting crime but hilariously failing at the same time. I know the whole thing was just for laughs.

"They're so funny," Anna said, smiling.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"Don't Stop. It's from their second album, if you're wondering," she replied.

"Why are they dressed like superheroes?"

"Because they like that kind of stuff," she said, popping a French fry into her mouth. "I can also name their favorite superheroes: Jack likes Captain America, Flynn likes Wolverine, Hiccup likes Spider-Man, and Kristoff likes Batman. Jack and Hiccup also have tattoos of the symbols of their hero, and – "

"Anna, you're rambling," I cut her off with a slight scowl. "And honestly, I don't care."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." She said shyly, and pulled her headphones back over her ears. The next few hours went by (Anna also went to the gift shop and bought a couple magazines, a packet of gum, and two bottles of mineral water for the both of us). We boarded the plane just in time, and the entire flight was packed, despite the less-than-usual amount of people in the airport. I switched seats with Anna so that she could get the window and sat in the middle, between her and an older gentleman.

The plane took off with the pilot still speaking about safety rules and the distance to our destination. It was about ten hours long; I was afraid of that. I was glad, though, that the plane had small television screens at each seat. So as soon as we found the right altitude to fly along, I put on _The Fault in Our Stars _and allowed myself to delve into the movie. (I also cried like a complete baby).

* * *

**Translation for the Norwegian bit:**

**Police officer - Thank you, miss. Have a nice day.**

**Elsa - You too.**

**Obviously, I don't speak Norwegian. I just looked it up on a translation website. Also, the song "Don't Stop" is originally by 5 Seconds of Summer. I recommend looking them up if you don't know who they are. I'm going to be using a lot of their music (because I love them).**

**Review! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where the Jelsa begins! Well, at least not yet, but Jack and Elsa do meet. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Jack**

It was Saturday morning, which meant today was the meeting with this mystery contestant. Frankly, I was kind of nervous about it. What if they were a creepy old man with a perverted mind? Or an obsessive fangirl who had no clue what personal space was? Nevertheless, a fan was a fan, and I will treat them respectfully, as how I would like to be treated. I woke up around eight while the other guys were still sound asleep. I was awake mainly because I couldn't go back to sleep, but that might be because Kristoff was such a loud snorer.

I shuffled to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes from my suitcase along the way. It was nothing glamorous, but a pair of cargo shorts and a white shirt. I quickly showered up and threw the outfit on, and combed out my damp hair so that it didn't look like a complete rat nest. As I brushed my teeth, the wildest idea came to mind. Well, it wasn't wild, per se, but it was something that I probably wouldn't do daily. I wanted to adventure outside and try to find some breakfast for the four of us; it had to be light, like from Starbucks. Eating in the dining hall of the hotel wasn't necessarily a good idea. Not only was it crowded, but we were more prone to being ravaged by fans.

As I exited the bathroom, Flynn stirred in bed. He was forced to share the bed with Hiccup, and they placed at least a foot between each other. We decided over a quick game of Mortal Kombat that was played on Hiccup's Xbox (he managed to sneak it within his suitcase). After I brutally knocked both Flynn and Hiccup out of the game, using only Sub-Zero, they were the losers, and therefore had to share a bed. Flynn rubbed his eyes and passed a hand through his messy hair. He peered at me with one eye.

"Jack, where're you going?" he asked, yawning.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go out and get some Starbucks." I rummaged inside my pack and pulled out my favorite snapback hat and sunglasses. The hat was a plain blue and black color. Maybe it will help disguise me, as well as the sunglasses. I knew that I would still be recognizable, but it was worth a try.

"Get me an iced caramel macchiato," said Flynn before he turned over and went back to sleep. Just like that; as if you snapped your fingers and he was trapped under a sleep spell. Hiccup and Kristoff were still dreaming, and probably wouldn't wake up for another hour or so. They'll eat or drink nearly anything, especially from Starbucks. I placed my hat and shades on, and made way for outside. The hotel hallway was empty, except for a big guy dressed all in black. He was a bodyguard, assigned to look after us if any trouble erupted.

"Mr. Frost," he said dryly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Starbucks. I want to get something for me and the guys," I said.

"Then I'll come with you." He stood close to my side and I stepped away.

"That's not necessary," I continued forward, glancing back with a reassuring grin. "It'll be really quick, I promise!" Before he could respond, I was already entering the elevator that happened to be wide open for my use. I descended straight down without any stutters in between for lower levels. The doors slid open to the lobby and to my surprise, most of the fans were gone. They were probably flushed out my security. A few still lingered around and their eyes went directly to me, widening in excitement. Okay, perhaps my disguise didn't work out too well. They hurried to me, smiling and calling out my name.

"Omigosh, I love you so much, Jack!" One girl, a fairly pretty blonde, said.

"Love you, too." I smiled and signed the album case that she handed me. For the rest of the girls, I mostly posed in selfies and gave a few of them hugs. I said a quick goodbye and continued out of the hotel. The girls were bound to follow me; hopefully there was Starbucks close from here. I started down the sidewalk, keeping my head down and my eyes on my feet. The paparazzi were nowhere in sight. That was surely a relief.

Today was also the most popular part of Comic-Con. The most people came this day, flooding the streets of San Diego with costumes and craziness. The convention center was a few miles away, but I could pick out the con-goers all around me. None of them took interest in me, and were seemingly more enthralled with each other. I was beginning to think that my poor disguise only revealed my true self to fangirls in their teens or possibly older. They were just that good. I turned the next corner to a more vacant part of the street. There, I finally spotted a Starbucks, just two blocks down.

But as I walked forward, I noticed a group of people coming my way. They didn't look like fans or paparazzi, but I didn't want to take the risk. Once again, I ducked my head and only watched the pavement sliding backwards, with the occasional speck of trash or chewing gum. But that was a dumb mistake. I suddenly bumped into someone, causing them to nearly fall; instead, the Starbucks cups that they were holding crashed to the ground, spilling coffee everywhere. I instinctively reached forward and caught their arm before they fell.

I looked up, but froze in place. _They_ turned out to be a girl – no, scratch that, a young woman. She appeared to be around my age, maybe younger. And let me tell you, she was _gorgeous. _With platinum blonde hair as radiant as the sun, twisted into a neat plait, and icy blue eyes that mirrored mine, I wondered if she was a model. She could sure be one. This girl had the very essence of a goddess, even if she had the sheerest look of anger on her face.

"Watch where you're going," she hissed, jerking her arm out of my grip. "Aw, dammit. Look what you did."

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" I sincerely apologized. She glanced up at me and paused just like I did a moment ago. Our eyes met, blue on blue, like two seas pouring into each other, and I swear I could feel my heart quicken its pace. The glare that once molded her face was now a look of surprise. Wide eyes, raised eyebrows and all. She stared at me as if she recognized me, but then she shook her head in the most distasteful way.

"Look," I drawled out. "I can buy you another coffee."

"No, no, it's fine." She gathered herself and pushed pass me.

"No, really!" I touched her shoulder, and she shrugged my hand off, turning back to strike me with a scowl. "Here, let me come with you to Starbucks. I'll pay."

"No," she said sternly. "I said it was okay. Just… leave me alone." Though it was obvious that she hated me, I was still persistent. I couldn't let her escape me so easily. She began walking away; one, two, three… and I caught back up with her, this time jumping in front of her.

"Please, at least take my money. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"I don't want your money," she muttered. "Go away."

The woman avoided eye contact and went her way, quickening her pace until she completely disappeared around the corner. I stood there, staring after her. I didn't even know her name, and yet I felt as if my heart had shattered.

* * *

I went to Starbucks and came back to the hotel with a tray of an iced caramel macchiato and two iced vanilla lattes. I also bought a bag of some chocolate pastry. I wasn't too hungry, and I think it had something to do with that girl. I began to wonder: why was she so hostile? I mean, sure, I was the fault of her spilled coffee, but most people would let it go, right? Hopefully I might see her again, to apologize further in detail. We only got off the wrong foot; it's not like everything is over.

The hotel was crawling with fewer fans than last time and had more actual guests who didn't know me. That saved me from running into those girls with my hands full of coffee product. I went to the elevator, using my elbow to push the arrow pointing up, and returned to the floor where my room was. It was still empty, but I saw some commotion all the way at the end of the hall. Bunny and North were standing at the door, impatiently knocking. Bunny was first to notice me coming towards them and huffed irritably.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily.

"Starbucks," I raised the bag and tray.

"And the bodyguard didn't come with you?" North said.

"I kinda… waved him away. But hey, I'm still alive and in one piece. No worries," I said with a small smile, and pushed my way to the door. It opened just in time and Flynn was on the other side, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Ah, yes, coffee!" he gurgled, taking the tray from my hand without even acknowledging me. Ha, typical Flynn. Bunny sighed again and North chuckled. I entered the room and they followed after me. Inside, Hiccup was in the bathroom while Kristoff was still in bed, watching TV. Flynn set the coffee tray on the small tabletop and handed Kristoff his iced latte.

"Thanks, Jack," he said, smiling. See, at least Kristoff had the spine to say so.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bunny said, hands on his hips. "You have to get to the convention center in less than an hour."

"Don't worry, dude," Flynn said through a mouthful of chocolate pastry. "We'll be ready in no time."

"And don't dress like complete bums." Bunny muttered.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, turning to look insultingly at him.

"I wasn't referring to you," he said, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"Okay, what time is the actual meet and greet?" I asked, unfazed by the previous subject.

"Two in the afternoon," North said. "But we have to get there early to set up everything. And you can attend this Comic-Con if you really want to. I know you guys are familiar with meet and greets, but I'm going to run through the agenda: you're first going to meet the contestants, get to know them and whatnot. Give them hugs and kisses." I snickered at that. "Then you're going to play for them."

"What songs?" Flynn asked.

"Any, it just all has to be acoustic. I recommend up to five." North replied.

"Jack," Flynn glanced at me, smirking. "It's up to you to pick songs."

"Why me?" I said, frowning slightly.

"Just cause."

I sighed, taking off my hat and raking a hand through my hair. "Alright, gimme some time to think."

By the time the other guys were all dressed and ready to go, I managed to think of five songs: Voodoo Doll, Try Hard, Gotta Get Out, Shameless, and I Miss You. Three were from our newest album, Maverick, to promote the tour, of course, while the other two were from our second album, Nothing To Lose. When we were in the van, driving to the convention center, I told the guys and they happily agreed to my playlist.

"Okay," North exhaled a long breath. "You're going to be dropped off behind the building, and from there you'll be escorted to a backroom. Your instruments and gear should be safely there."

"Aren't you going to be with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be in and out, you know, to check if the contestant has arrived. But once they are, Bunny and I will be supervisors." North responded.

"We're here," the chauffeur said, breaking up our little conversation. As North recalled, we parked in a desolated parking lot, in front of a door that looked like the entrance to a warehouse or garage. The convention center really was huge, like a coliseum. There were tall, skinny palm trees surrounding the place with a burning sun high up in the blue sky and a calm breeze. It was a beautiful day, but killer hot as well. I don't know how one could live in this heat, but then again the beach was pretty close. Posters strapped on towering lampposts flapped in the wind, promoting Comic-Con with pictures of superheroes, video game characters, and even Disney princesses.

I was first to jump out, and then the other guys spilled out onto the dark pavement. We waved Bunny and North farewell, for they were driving back around for recon. They were going to be back, though. The four of us scrambled through the door and into the sweet aura of an air-conditioned hallway. There was a petite, dark-skinned woman waiting for us on the other side. She greeted us with the warmest smile, and what really stood out to me was her hair; it was dark and cut short, with all colors of the rainbow streaked in.

"Hi, guys! My name's Tiana, but please, call me Tooth."

"Why is that?" Flynn asked, putting on his most devious smirk.

"I've been told that I have a strange obsession with teeth, which is true for the most part," she said. "Anyways, I was assigned to escort you to the room for your meet and greet. Follow me." We trailed after her, with Flynn straying dangerously close to her. It seems he may have a crush on her.

"So, are you fan?" he began. What a charmer.

"Of you?" she said with a smile. "Well, since I don't really know you, not really."

"What? You've never heard of Zero Hero?" he frowned. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

Kristoff smacked him on the head. "Don't be rude."

Tooth giggled. "It's perfectly fine." We approached a door and she opened it, "Here you go. Your meeting starts in an hour, just so you know. Have fun!" With a little wave, she carried herself down the hall and out of sight. I slipped into the room and three guys followed after me. It was a very spacious room with a small stage at the end and a table that held various food and refreshments. In one corner, a large metal rack carried all of our instruments, all stored away in protective cases.

Hiccup and I exchanged our electric guitars for regular guitars since this was strictly an acoustic performance. Flynn kept his bass guitar while Kristoff used the cajon, a type of drumming box that you play with your hands. I don't know how he does it; the last time I tried drumming on that thing, my hands stung with numbness afterwards.

"Fried shrimp!" Flynn ran to the food table and shoved a few shrimp into his mouth.

"Didn't you just eat an entire Starbucks pastry with ice coffee?" asked Hiccup. He went over to the instrument rack and plucked out his guitar.

"Well, yeah," Flynn said. "I just love food." There was no use for arguing. We all had a food fetish.

The next hour went by quickly while we moved our instruments to the tiny stage. We did practice the music, but it was mostly for ourselves, and we weren't in synced at all. As I was strumming out _Gotta Got Out_, the door flew open. Bunny and North stepped in rather hastily.

"Get ready, mates," Bunny said. "The contestant and her friend are coming."

"Is she hot?" Flynn asked as he laid his guitar upon the stage.

"Shut up," Kristoff smacked him again, and Flynn faked getting hurt with a regaled smile. We all stood tall and proud, and I almost felt sick to my stomach. I wasn't afraid or annoyed, just a little worried. _Come on, Jack. Get yourself together_. I inhaled and exhaled sharply, keeping my widened eyes fixed on the door as a figure walked inside. She was a girl, possibly in her late-teens, but I was just guessing. She was pretty with light reddish hair that had a neat white streak and large, teal eyes. As soon as she spotted us, a smile stretched on her face from ear-to-ear and she was slightly trembling. Not only could I tell that she was a big fan from that, but she was also wearing a Zero Hero t-shirt.

"Oh my God…" she said, covering her mouth with a hand. It almost looked like she was about to cry. We chorused together in saying hello and she went up to each of us to hug, starting with me. I opened my arms wide, smiling big, and clasped her in my embrace. She felt soft and lovable, like a teddy bear. I enjoyed the hug, even if she held onto me for her dear life. While she hugged the other three, another figure appeared at the doorway and I happened to look over. But it was as if my heart had jumped into my throat, choking me speechless.

_Oh no._

It was _her._ The girl who I met earlier today. Well, not _met_ since it would have been good, but it was more of a run-in. She looked just as I saw her this morning: beautiful but incredibly cold. Her eyes struck me with pure hardness, but she managed to put on a straight face. I couldn't help but stare at her untamed beauty; her snowy blonde hair and cerulean eyes made my knees wobbly, like I was going to collapse any moment. Her thin eyebrows drew together into a scowl and she jerked her head away. She walked away from me, toward the strawberry-blonde girl who was busy clinging onto Kristoff.

"Oh jeez, this is my first time meeting anyone famous," the girl said as she pulled away from Kristoff.

"Really?" Flynn said, grinning.

"Yeah… but I'm so happy that it was you guys! I mean, you're so awesome, like I love you… so much. Please marry me."

"Well, I don't know if all four us can do that," Hiccup laughed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Anna, Anna Winters," she said, pushing a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. "And this is my sister, Elsa!" She pointed to the beautiful blonde girl who was standing a safe distance. Elsa managed a small smile, but that was all.

_Elsa. So that's her name._

"She's not really a fan," Anna whispered to us behind a hand.

"Oh, what a shame," Flynn said.

"Yeah, I forced her to come anyways," she said, glancing back at Elsa. As Anna was busy talking with the other guys and asking an endless list of questions, I cast a look at Elsa. She seemed so lonely, so distant… I decided to make my move. I went up to her, blushing madly. She glanced at me before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Hi Elsa," I said as I stopped in front of her.

"Jack," was all she said.

"At least you know my name," I smiled, but she didn't react in any way. "Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry about accidentally making you spill your coffee."

"I forgive you," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I just…" she sighed. "I just don't really like Zero Hero. No offense to you guys, I'm sure you're great and all, but I'm not a fan."

"Oh, that's completely fine," I said. That kind of broke my spirit. "So… where are you from?"

"Anna and I have dual-citizenship in both Norway and America," she replied, pointing to Anna who was showing the guys something on her phone. I chuckled.

"Oh cool, you're Norwegian?" I smirked.

"Partially. You see, we were born in Oslo, the capital of Norway. But we moved to America at a young age, and now we're back in Norway for the summer."

"Can you say something in Norwegian?"

She gave me a look, but shook her head in defeat while smiling. "Du er ganske søtt."

"What'd you just say?" I asked, leaning in.

Elsa looked embarrassed for a slight moment, as if she didn't want to tell me. Her cheeks were a rosy color, which I found adorable. But after a tiny sigh, she said, "You're pretty cute."

I stepped back a bit, surprised. "You think so?"

"Yeah…" she looked up at me with a smile. "Look, Jack. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

"You're not a bitch," I murmured. "Not even close. So are we cool?"

"Cool?" She arched an eyebrow, grinning. "I guess."

I'll take that as a yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa**

Admittedly, Jack wasn't half as bad as I had expected. I thought he was going to be an egotistical jerk that mainly talked about himself, or assumed the reputation of a misfit, but he was actually the opposite. He asked about me, and also dropped a few facts about his life, like his childhood and how he got into the music business. Jack was decent – a gentleman, actually, and not to mention completely laid-back. He's the type of guy whom I have always dreamed of meeting. Not in a romantic way, but he was friendly, unlike most of the men that I came across.

"Well," Jack said, lifting his hat off and then back onto his head. "I suppose it's time for the performance part."

"Okay," I nodded. "Good luck." With a small smirk, he regrouped with his other three band mates. I felt bad for ignoring them, but then again, what would I say? 'Hi, I don't like you guys, but I suppose I'll talk to you.' That's just plain rude, even for me. I'm not an insulting person, I just like my space. You know, I'm an introvert, but I happen to not be fond of some people, especially the really obnoxious ones. Two other men – one with a fluffy, white beard and another with short brown hair – guided Anna and I to the front of the small stage ensemble, where a few foldable chairs sat. I took a seat next to Anna and glanced over at her.

"I saw you talking with Jack," she said, curiosity glinting in her teal irises.

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck. "He's not that bad."

"Told you so!" She brightened with happiness. "But when they're done performing, at least let me talk with him."

"Alright," I said, smiling. "How were the other guys?"

"_Perfect_," she purred. "No, seriously, they are just how I'd imagined!"

"How so?" I snuck a peek up at the stage. The guys were getting into position, all sitting upon a wooden stool with their instrument in hand. Well, not Kristoff though (that's his name, right?). He played the drums, from what I remember Anna telling me, and he stooped over an odd-looking box carved out of a wood, hands splayed over the glossy surface.

"I'll tell you later," Anna said, and poked me with her elbow, shushing dramatically. "Look, they're starting!"

"Hey Elsa and Anna," Jack spoke first, giving us a flawless, pearly smile. "And also hello to Bunny and North in the back," he pointed to the older men standing against the wall, and they just shook their heads playfully. "But they don't count. They're not a pair of lovely, striking ladies." I heard Anna swoon and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ain't that the truth," the brown-haired man to the left of Jack said – I assume that's Hiccup, according to the dragon tattoo on his right forearm that Anna told me all about. "Before we begin, I would like to personally congratulate you girls on getting picked. That was quite lucky. You'll be one of the first to hear an actual acoustic performance by us."

"We don't usually do acoustic versions of our songs, if you didn't already know," the other brunet – Flynn – spoke up. "Well, let's get started then. What song should we do first, fellas?"

"_Voodoo Doll's_ a good starter, yes?" Jack said, and while the other guys nodded, Anna cheered contentedly. They looked at her, laughing.

"I think Anna likes that idea," Kristoff beamed down at her, waving shyly, and she nearly broke the chair that she was sitting in with her erratic trembling.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jack exclaimed, putting his fingers in place on his guitar. "1, 2, 3, 4."

Jack and Hiccup began playing, coming out strong and quick with their strumming. As the guitar chords hummed sweetly in the air, the paused briefly, and Hiccup filled the rest with an excited whoop, causing all of us to laugh. Yes, even I may have let out a giggle. Then Jack had his queue to sing, and damn, his voice was powerful. I didn't know the song, but I knew that it was a fast and upbeat. His singing continued, and the lyrics rolled from his lips like the croons of a clarinet, accompanied by the guitar melodies and repetitive drumming. Before I knew it, the song was done, finishing on one last guitar chord that Hiccup plucked.

I was astonished! For one thing, they could totally harmonize their instruments together and for another, Jack could sing. No, he could a_ctually _sing. It was none of that auto-tune bullshit that some musicians used; it was pure and lovely. Anna applauded and whooped, and I clapped softly, staring up at the band with a smile.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he took off his hat and pushed back his silvery hair. Wow, I never realized how attractive he looked when he did that. He put it back on, but backwards, with tufts of hair poking through the opening. "The next song will be _Try Hard…"_

They progressed with a few more songs, starting with the one that he just announced. _Try Hard,_ just like _Voodoo Doll_, was upbeat, and frankly, just as good. Second was _Gotta Got Out_, a more subtle one but still equally as great, especially the lyrics. After that, they took a short break. The tall man with brown hair – Bunny, I think (what a strange nickname) – came over with four water bottles and handed it to them.

"Thanks, man," Flynn said, reaching down to grab his own bottle. "Woo! That's cold." With a devilish grin, Jack took his bottle and pressed it against Flynn's exposed arm. He jerked up, hissing a curse word at Jack that I didn't quite catch. They burst into laughter, including Anna, while Flynn kept quiet. I admit, that was funny.

"Hey, what did the cat say after eating two robins lying in the sun?" quizzed Jack as he smirked. Oh God, was this one of those cheesy jokes?

"Oh no," Hiccup covered his face with a hand, but that didn't hide his smile.

"I love baskin' robins." Jack said and everyone groaned in response, except Anna who giggled. I looked away, snickering under my breath.

"Please don't tell anymore jokes, Jack," Kristoff said.

"Agreed. Let's just play more songs. What do you think?" Flynn cast his gaze at the two of us, and Anna cheered optimistically. I made a thumbs-up, smiling faintly. "Alright! So what should we play next, Jack?"

Jack was in the midst of sipping from his water bottle. He screwed the cap on, placed it at his feet, and said with his guitar ready, "_Shameless_. 1, 2, 3, 4."

This song was different than the others; it sounded violent (not literally, but just with more intense emotion). I could tell that it was probably written by another band member. It had a few curse words, too. Yeah, definitely someone else. But I liked it anyways, and as it ended, I was beginning to like the sound of this band. I never thought I would say that.

"Okay, this is our final song," Jack said. "But that doesn't mean the meet and greet is over. We'll have time for pictures, if you would like, and the autographed merch. Oh, and there's a little surprise in store for you two." He looked down at us, giving us that usual smirk. I suspected it to be his signature trademark.

"A surprise?!" Anna perked up. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He winked. "This song is _I Miss You._"

Okay, this song nearly made me cry. Seriously, I was getting teary-eyed in the middle of it, and Anna was bawling her eyes out. Both the music and singing were beautifully sad, and it completely contrasted the other songs. As it drew to an end, they all stood up from the stools, bending forward with a little bow. Anna and I applauded for the fantastic performance. The guys set their instruments aside and descended from the stage to meet up with us. Anna attacked all of them with a hug, sobbing into their shoulders at how amazing they were. Though I didn't hug anyone, I still acknowledged them and earnestly praised them.

"Can I get a group picture with you?" Anna asked them as she dug into her back pocket for her phone.

"Absolutely." Flynn nodded, and they grouped around her.

"Hey Elsa!" she called to me. "Do you want to join in?" I hesitated for a moment, but with a shrug, I went on over. I stood beside Anna, with Jack next to me. He seemed rather stiff and nervous to be _this_ close to me; I could see how rigid his muscles were. But with a small smile, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tensed up at his sudden touch. Hopefully he didn't feel that. Anna handed her phone over to Bunny and he stepped back a bit, aiming the camera at us.

"Okay, mates," he said in an Australian accent that I just now noticed. "Cheese!"

"Cheese!" We all responded together, and Bunny snapped the picture. He took a few more, for good measures, and returned the phone back to Anna with a smile.

"Now, can I get a selfie with each of you?"

As she did that, starting out with Kristoff (no surprise there), I waited patiently. That's when I remembered something. Rapunzel was a fan! She even told me to say hello to Flynn for her, who was her favorite, I'm guessing. I looked over at the brunet; it was no lie that he was handsome, and oddly enough, those tattoos on both arms made it even better.

"Flynn?" I said, walking over to him.

"Yes?" He gave me a charming smile.

"My, uh, friend is a big fan of the band, and she especially likes you."

"Really? That's surprising," he said. "Most fans mark Jack as their favorite. Anyways, what would you like me to do for her? Autograph? Picture? A lock of my hair?"

I laughed. "The last one's not necessary. I think a video will be good." He nodded, stretching out his arms, and I pulled out my phone. I quickly swiped to the camera and pointed it at him, awaiting his signal.

"Ready?"

"Wait, what's her name?" he asked.

"Rapunzel."

"Okay, ready!"

I tapped the video button and began recording him. "Hello, Rapunzel!" He flashed a smile. "Nice name, by the way. I wish you were here. I bet you're an awesome girl, no really, I'm serious. I hope to see you soon, babe. Love you, bye!"

As I stopped the video, I said, "Thanks!"

"No problem," he said. "Anything else?"

"Maybe an autograph… but by all four of you. I'm sure she'll like that." I said, and Flynn gave an acknowledging bob of his head. "Okay, which reminds me: it's time to pass out the signed merch. Come on." He passed by Anna, who was talking with Jack, and he whispered something to the white-haired man. He nodded and went over to large cardboard box that sat idle in the corner next to a rack with empty instrument cases.

I walked over to stand beside Anna, watching as they picked out armfuls of merchandise. "Okay, girls," Jack said as he came up to us, juggling an array of – what looked to be – posters. "We've got signed posters for you two; there's enough for both you and your friends, if you want to give it to them."

"And here's some signed t-shirts," Flynn said, handing us white shirts with their group photo printed on the front and words scribbled on the back. "They're exclusive shirts from our tour, and hopefully they fit you." Anna and I thanked them. Even though I probably wouldn't use them, it was a nice deed. I could still give it to Rapunzel.

"But that's not all," said Jack. He pulled two pieces of gold paper out from behind his back. "We also got you two tickets to our concert nearest to your hometown."

"No way!" Anna exclaimed, clutching at the shirt in her hands. "Oh my God!"

"Yep, you'll have front row seats, too." Hiccup said, grinning. Anna was on the verge of bawling as she cupped her face with both hands. The guys were laughing, and Kristoff hooked an arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her. He was a big guy. I was surprised that he didn't crush her with just his arm.

"Where do you live?" Kristoff asked, and Anna managed to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"We're spending the summer in Norway," she replied.

"That's great!" Flynn said. "I believe we are going to Oslo, Norway sometime next month. Wait, isn't it one of our last concerts?"

"I think so," Jack said, rubbing his chin. "It may even be the very last concert of the tour. But we'll see until then."

Anna let out a little squeal. "Thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!"

"Aw, don't mention it." Jack blushed slightly.

"Elsa," my younger sister turned towards me. "Are you still coming with me to this concert? They didn't give us two tickets for nothing."

I was reluctant, glancing from Anna to each of the guys' smiling faces, specifically Jack. I caught him staring at me, admiring me, like I was a work of art displayed at a museum. His bright sapphire eyes widened as he realized that I was looking at him, and he averted his gaze to the floor, turning redder than he was before. I smirked and said to Anna, "Sure, why not? I have to say, you guys are really good. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's okay, Elsie," Flynn said. I shot a glare at him for calling me that ludicrous nickname, and his smile faded. "Oops, I mean, _Elsa._"

"Does this mean you're a fan?" Anna asked me.

"Well, not as much as you, but I do like the music. We'll see." I said, and the guys nodded like they were content with my response.

"Okay, everyone," North stepped into our group, clapping his hands together. "Elsa, Anna," he turned his warm eyes onto us. "It was a pleasure having you. By the way, my name's Nicolas North. I'm the manager of this band, and I often go by North, at least by the guys. And that's Aster Bunnymund," he pointed to the brown-haired man with the Australian accent. "Who also goes by Bunny. He's the musical and physical coach."

"A coach?" Anna glanced back at Bunny.

"Yes, I have these blokes practice their music, and I also make them train hard for tours. They need daily exercise," he said.

"Unfortunately, the meet and greet is coming to an end," North said, changing the subject.

"What?" Anna suddenly looked upset, and I nudged her with an elbow.

"Hey, you're going to their concert in a few weeks, so no complaining." I murmured.

"Oh, right," she nodded and kept silent.

"We'll give you a little time to say goodbye," North said, rejoining with Bunny and conversing with him in a hushed tone.

Anna quickly went over to latch onto Kristoff, and as I stood my ground, watching them with a smile, I didn't even see Jack sneak his way to my side. He reached over to tap my other shoulder and then shrunk his arm back, trying to look as innocent as possible. I cast a side-look at him and uttered a low giggle.

"I know that was you," I said.

"What? I did no such thing," he pretended to look offended from being accused, but broke out into soft laughter. "Just kidding, you got me. Listen, Elsa, it was really nice to meet you."

I looked at him fully, a smile pricking at the corners of my lips. "I could say the same."

"You see, the band will be staying here for another day or two, and," He raised his arm to scratch the back of his neck, as if he was nervous. As he did so, I got a glimpse of the tattoo sleeve that covered nearly his entire left forearm. I mean, I saw it before, but I just now noticed that it was imprinted a_ll over_ the part of his arm. It was a collage of snowflakes, all shapes and sizes, being whisked away on blue-tinted gusts of wind. Not only was there that, but there was also a tattoo on his inner bicep. It was of a quote, decorated in fancy lettering, but I couldn't read it from here. I never really liked tattoos, but his intrigued me. I was curious on what they meant.

"I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to – er – go out somewhere with me? It could be the movies or dinner, whatever you want." He was as red as a tomato, and he appeared all choked up, like the pressure was too intense for his liking.

Was he really asking me out? This was only our first – well, second time – meeting. This was almost like the time that Anna went out with that douchebag Hans. She was sixteen at the time, he was twenty, and I disapproved of their relationship all the way through. I never trusted Hans, and damn, was I right to do so. He ended up cheating on Anna with, like, three other girls. When she found out about his promiscuousness, it shattered her heart. I swore to get back at him, and I did, all right; with a swift punch to the face, breaking that big nose of his, Hans was carried off to the hospital. We never heard of him since then.

I doubt Jack is anything like Hans. Hell, I think any guy would be, but Jack was clearly different. I could tell that he liked me, but did I like him back? Well, yes, but not in _that_ way. I didn't know what to say. Smashing his hopes was the last thing that I would want to do, but I had no choice.

"I appreciate that, Jack," I put on my best smile. "But I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean, a relationship, if that's what you're hinting at. It's not you, you're a great guy, but I just don't see you that way. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Disappointment shadowed his once playful features, but he didn't look too hurt, I think. "That's okay. And I understand."

"Thanks," I touched his arm reassuringly. He didn't meet my eyes, though. As Anna came over to say goodbye to Jack, I went over to the other guys and thanked them for everything.

"You're welcome," Flynn said. "Hopefully we'll see you at the concert, but then again, you will be right in front of us, so that's good."

I nodded and with a small wave, I followed Anna out of the door. They guys waved back, calling out goodbye. As I stepped out of the room, I looked back, locking eyes with Jack. He still looked sad, but managed a weak smile for me, even when I turned into the hallway and he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**Songs and their original musicians:**

**Voodoo Doll, Try Hard, Gotta Get Out - 5 Seconds of Summer**

**I Miss You - Blink 182 (or the 5sos cover)**

**Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are any of you fans of 1D and/or 5sos? If so, PM me and we can fangirl together! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning: slight sexuality in the bottom-half section (nothing too bad).**

* * *

**Jack**

Once Anna and Elsa left, we all banded together to clean up everything, which included polishing and packing our gear. The food table was quickly emptied by all of us, especially Flynn and his vortex of a stomach. A few of North's helpers came in to distribute the rack of instruments elsewhere (probably to our tour bus). During that time, I was basically drained of any physical ability to do much. Not only was the performing and conversing tiring, but the very thought of Elsa made me go weak.

_Yes,_ I was in love with her, but was that really good for me? I knew that I couldn't form a relationship, even if I wanted to. Bunny and North were both strict about that, and all four of us were forbidden from getting attached to anyone. They say that it's 'too risky' or 'we wouldn't have time anyways because of our busy schedule'. But I believe that it could still happen. It just needs a little hope and luck. Asking Elsa out was a perilous thing to do, and I wasn't saying that it could kill me, but maybe Bunny would have done so if he found out.

I began to think that asking Elsa out was stupid of me. We only just met! Why didn't I realize that before…? Half of me was heartbroken while the other half was relieved when she rejected my offer. But it's not like I'll never see her again, right? I mean, she is coming to one of our concerts with her sister soon enough. Maybe I can consider somehow meeting up with her.

We left the convention center after the backroom was as spotless as we saw it the first time. North and Bunny guided us outside to where the van was parked, and a group of paparazzi were loitering there. It was surprising, for I thought that word wouldn't get out too much about us being here, but I guess I was wrong. They mobbed us, encircling us like a pack of wolves upon a rotting corpse. Flashing cameras and frantic shouts filled my senses and I was disoriented for a moment, but then I was shoved into the van. Everything cleared up after that.

"Dammit, I thought they wouldn't be here." Bunny muttered irritably.

"Calm down, Aster," said North as the van jerked forward. "The paparazzi are no surprise." He then turned his attention from a brooding Bunny to the four of us. "Alright, guys, good job on that little performance. I'm sure you really made those girls' day, huh?"

Kristoff sighed deeply, looking out of the window with a smile on his face. "I'm starting to miss the spunkiness of Anna."

"Aww, does our Kristoff have a crush?" Flynn said mockingly, and Kristoff cuffed him on the arm for, like, the tenth time. "But really," Flynn said, rubbing his arm even though it probably didn't hurt. "Anna and Elsa were literally the best."

"I agree," Hiccup nodded. "But I think Elsa could have loosened up a bit, you know? She seemed… quite reserved."

"She did say that she wasn't a fan," Kristoff pouted slightly.

"I know… but still." Hiccup shrugged and swept his brown bangs to the side.

"She was hot, though." Flynn stated aloud, grinning.

My head turned abruptly, shooting him down with a glare. "She's _not_ a temperature."

Flynn gave me a surprised look, and then he said, "I know, I was just kidding. Whoa, sorry if that made you upset, man."

I inhaled and exhaled a long breathe, shaking my head apologetically. "No, it's okay."

We made it to the hotel prior to dusk, but since it was at the peak of summer, the sun wouldn't set for another few hours. That gave us enough time to do whatever, whether it was go out for dinner or just goof around. Bunny and North usually trusted us to explore on our own and don't assign bodyguards. As we filed into the towering building, a middling amount of fans managed to catch us right off the bat. The bodyguard accompanying us was already waving them off and asking kindly to come back later. The girls reluctantly obeyed, but as they spotted me, they hollered and waved. I smiled and acknowledged them, making them swoon.

When we arrived at the top floor, North stopped us before we advance to our room. "There was a change of plans," he said. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"What? But I thought we had some free-time around here." Hiccup frowned.

"Well, since your next concert starts in New York, we were informed to arrive early for practice and whatnot," North replied. "You can still go out, but make sure to get back to the hotel before midnight."

"And you can't go to Comic-Con either," called Bunny as we headed into the room. Hiccup spun around to protest, but I urged him back inside. Ah, good ole Bunny and North. They were literally like parents to us, except I didn't know who would be the mom or the dad. I always thought Bunny acted like a mother, a mean, masculine mother for sure.

"Damn, what a waste," Flynn said as soon as the door closed.

"I brought my Spider-Man costume for nothing…" Hiccup muttered, lying down on his bed in an exhausted manner.

"Pfft, nerd," Flynn jeered, and Hiccup threw a pillow at him.

"Says the Wolverine fanboy." Kristoff smirked.

"Hey, he's ten times better than Spider-Man!" he argued. "With an adamantium skeleton and a healing ability, too!" As those two fought away about superheroes, I sat upon my bed with my back facing them. I gazed out of the window at the very city before me. Skyscrapers and highways were constructed all around, with palm trees decorating the sides of roads. More specifically, I stared at the sky. It was the perfect shade of blue, not too light or dark, and was like the ocean on a calm day. It almost reminded me of Elsa's eyes…

An image of the platinum blonde's face flashed across my mind and I balled up my hands into fists, struggling to hold back the tears. I don't understand. I've never felt like this before, other than the time I had a huge crush on this girl in high school, but not even that matches up to how I feel about Elsa. I have to just stick with the fact that I may never see her again, and it pains me. But I can't… the thought of her won't go away. I was so distracted with these feelings that I didn't even notice Hiccup enter my peripheral vision.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, leaning on the wall across from me.

"Huh?" I shook my head before looking up at him. "Uh, yeah… I'm fine."

"It's about her, isn't it?" His green eyes were filled to the brim with concern.

"Who?" I choked out, trying to sound oblivious, but I very much knew who it was.

"Elsa," he said softly, and I titled my head up and down. "Look, dude," he sighed. "I know it's hard, but you're gonna have to forget about her. Besides, Bunny and North won't tolerate relationships; they think it will divert our focus on the music, which I find ridiculous. You can have both an insane musical career and a girlfriend at the same time, right?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

"C'mon," he clapped my shoulder. "I think food will cheer you up."

With a laugh of approval, I stood up and the four of us ventured outside into the city. We went to a local diner for hamburgers, and after we ate to the point of our stomachs bursting, we spent the rest of the night at the bar for some quality time of drinking and watching hockey. Flynn, being a tattoo junkie, went to the tattoo parlor and got ink of a tiny Pac-Man on his right arm (I don't even know why). Though we were mostly bombarded by fans and the paparazzi, it was still nice to hang out with the guys who weren't just my bandmates, but also my best friends.

* * *

_A white ceiling. That's all I could see. I blinked, once, twice, to clear the haziness in my eyes, but it didn't seem to work. The world around me, particularly this small bedroom, was black and white, like I was sitting in an old soap opera. I turned my head from left to right, and I realized that I was lying on my back upon a mattress, my arms and legs tangled in the thin linens._

_I was naked, at least partially, and the only thing on me was my underwear. My bare chest was exposed, revealing a toned torso with a few tattoos inked on the pale skin. I shifted my weight, but only to be completely distracted by somebody looming over me. It was woman, gorgeous with long tresses of blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and back. She looked vaguely familiar, but my brain just couldn't recognize her. She was bare as well, and I mean, she was naked all the way through, no covering whatsoever. I didn't mind the view one bit._

_She was on top of me, sitting directly over my crotch. Her creamy skin and curves were driving me crazy; I placed both hands on her waist, squeezing gently. With a low sigh, she rocked her hips back and forth, while leaning down to kiss me. Her lips were soft, irresistible… She inched her hand downwards, and I held in the groan until she got there… _

I was jostled awake by a sudden lurch of the bus; it was probably a pothole in the road. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dimness, and I realized where I was: on the tour bus, sleeping the night away. It's been a few weeks since we left San Diego and all this time, we've been traveling across America, finishing up the North American leg of the tour. Next stop would be Europe where we will wrap up the entire tour. It's crazy, really. Every concert was different than the last, but each was still a life-changing experience. I have to say, being in Zero Hero is the best. Just looking out at the sea of fans, listening to them sing along to the songs… it's great.

I flung the blankets off of me; the accumulated heat was beginning to bother me. I slept in a cubby hole with a bed inside; each of us did, and even though it wasn't the most comfortable, it was all the tour bus had to offer. There were curtains that protected our privacy, too. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember exactly what I dreamt of. I've never had a dream like that before, and it's absurd, you know? Me, not dreaming about getting laid? Well, that did happen a few times when I was an adolescent boy and in high school, but not recently.

The woman in the dream struck my interest particularly. Could it have possibly been Elsa? No, no, I just met her some time ago. That's just creepy to dream about those kinds of things. I poked my head out of the curtains and looked around. Everything was quiet; the guys were probably still asleep, and our bus driver, Sandy, usually drove in complete silence. He doesn't even get tired most of the time and it's weird. I shrank back and laid my head on the pillow, listening to nothing but the sound of the bus' wheels rolling upon the road.

A few hours passed; Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff were all up and at them, and they were busying themselves with what outfit to wear. But Bunny thought there were more important things to worry about. I remained in bed until the curtain was ripped open, exposing the morning sunlight into my eyes. I hissed, closing my eyes tightly against the powerful rays.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty," I recognized Bunny's annoyed voice. "We arrive at the stadium soon." Oh yeah, today was the very last concert in America, and it was in Orlando, Florida. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, looking right through the window opposite from me. Miles of flatland stretched beyond my view, all green with the occasional body of water. I went to the bathroom, which was too small for my liking, and quickly freshened up, throwing on dark jeans and a distressed gray tank-top with _AC/DC_ bolded on the front.

My timing was on-point because as I left the bathroom, we had just entered the perimeter of the stadium. It was a large arena that was formerly a football stadium; now it's just used for all sorts of concerts. This was our first time here and from what I've heard, it held over 10,000 attendees. I shouldn't be surprised, though; most of our concerts in the past took place in stadiums that housed even more than that. I peeked out of the window as the bus neared the backdoor to the stadium. There were a group of fans not too far away. As they spotted the bus, they ran towards us, phone cameras ready to use.

"Wow, they found us pretty quickly," Flynn said, whistling.

"The security guards are setting up fences aligning the pathway into the stadium. That way they won't mob you." Bunny told us.

The bus rolled to a stop, and after we made a few finishing touches on our appearances, we piled outside. I said farewell to Sandy for now and thanked him for his ability to stay awake all night. He nodded and waved a silent goodbye. The fans screamed as we made it out, calling out our names and other things. I waved to them, flashing a grin, and followed Bunny into the stadium entrance.

Soundcheck came and went, which mostly consisted of us fooling around and Bunny scolding. Hiccup and I even played a game of tag on the stage. The tremendous space in this arena was unbelievable; we could play soccer in here if we wanted to, but Bunny wouldn't allow that. Seven o'clock came around and we waited backstage for our queue to get onstage. Just hearing the screams and chanting outside filled me with adrenaline. And as we ran onto the stage, with the noise increasing into a deafening resonance, I felt alive. Like the world was at my fingertips.

Before I knew it, the show was wrapping up as we played the last song of the night, Independence Day. It was from our second album and considered an older song, but it was still a fun one to play, especially towards the end. I sang the lyrics like there was no tomorrow. It was strange, for I never felt _this_ hyped during a concert. It's like something, maybe an invisible force, was influencing me to do my very best, to be determined.

_I'm over this, I'm over you_

_I'm not gonna waste my life away_

_This is my independence day_

_I'm moving on, there's no excuse_

_And I can't take away your pain_

_This is my independence day_

My guitar solo soon came on, and I was on fire. I strummed away with all I had and my fingers found the notes without me even thinking first. The crowd roared with their satisfaction of my playing. I glanced up, catching Hiccup's eye. He was playing too, adding some rhythmic chords to my solo, and he smiled at how well I executed everything. The concert ended with a literal boom (fireworks were shot into the air and confetti from cannons on the stage rained down on the audience).

"Thank you, Florida! You were awesome!" I yelled into the microphone, and their only response was louder screaming.

"See you soon, goodnight!" Flynn added.

With a tiny bow from all of us, we ran off-stage and to the back where Bunny urged us outside to the tour bus. But don't worry; he did congratulate us, at least in his own way. And of course North did, but more cheerfully. We plopped down into the booth and table that was next to the window, overlooking the nighttime darkness and frenzied activity of fans trying to find us. I was exhausted, and grabbed a water bottle from the countertop of the small kitchen. There was a nearby towel in which I snatched up to wipe my sweaty forehead.

"Again," North began, clapping his hands together. "You guys did a phenomenal job. We're heading to the airport for your flight to Scandinavia. Ah, this is going to be fun."

I slumped further in my seat, nursing my sore muscles. But as North announced the news, I couldn't help but think of a certain platinum blonde.

* * *

**Independence Day - 5 Seconds of Summer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa**

Today was the Zero Hero concert – well, technically it was tonight, around seven, according to Anna. I felt like my body was split straight down the middle: one side was filled with eagerness while dread occupied the other half. I have to say, I didn't hate the band as much as I use to, but I wasn't a hardcore fan, like my sister.

I think it all had to do with Jack. There were a few things that popped out from him that I have noticed: his tousled, silvery hair and eyes that reflected the waves of an ocean; and the way his arm muscles bulged when he played guitar, especially with those tattoos… ugh! What am I saying? I can't possibly be attracted to him. But then again, I am. I feel so conflicted. After the day of the meet and greet, my mind always found a way to focus on him. I even looked him up on the Internet and watched countless Youtube videos.

I woke up early this morning; it was exactly eight as I rolled over in bed, glancing out of the window. The sky was blue, sunshine glared down at me, and I could hear the faint chirping of songbirds. There was a knock at my door and I called for whomever to come on in. It opened, revealing Anna all dressed up in her concert outfit; it consisted of the signed Zero Hero shirt that we both received, dark shorts, and a pair of pastel Converses. She looked bubbly and uber-excited, like she always is, but I knew today was different.

"Are you awake yet?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"What does it look like?" I said as I sat up in bed and pushed my messy hair back.

"Oh, good," she smirked. "Auntie made breakfast downstairs. You better eat right now. We have to drive to the concert!" And with that, she disappeared out of sight, not bothering to close the door. I could hear her thumbing footsteps as she raced down the stairs. I don't know why she wanted to get there so early. The show didn't start for about ten hours, and it only took three to get to Oslo, where it was taking place. But Anna is your usual fangirl; she's impatient to get there and probably stalk around for the band.

As I stood up, stretching my stiff limbs, Anna reappeared at the door, "Hey, can you wear the Zero Hero shirt that we got some time ago?" she asked, eyes flickering down at the one she was wearing.

I gave her a look, reluctant, but then sighed. "Fine, I will."

"Okay!" She departed once again, almost like a phantom would fade into the darkness. It's weird how she can leave so quickly, without a trace. No wonder people called her "Ninja" in school. I told myself that I was going to ship the Zero Hero shirt to Rapunzel since she was a bigger fan than me, or maybe to Anna's crazed friend, Merida, but I never got around to it. I suppose this would be the only good time to wear the thing. Even the signed posters sat in the corner of the room, engulfed by folded pieces of clothing and shoes.

Honestly, I never was one to decorate my room, whether it was with posters or other accessories. I did have a Supernatural poster (my favorite TV show) that Anna got me from a local convention, and a smaller one of Chris Evans, who was my legitimate husband-to-be. But I knew that it wouldn't come true, not at all. I scuttled to the bathroom and showered; I listened to the radio as I did, and as I reached for the shampoo bottle, the radio broadcaster was announcing details on the Zero Hero concert.

Of course he was speaking in Norwegian, and he was talking about how fans were going berserk and swarming the city of Oslo like bees in a nest. I gulped, running a hand through my soaked hair. I never liked crowds, hell, I _hated_ them. They traumatized me like never before. This concert was going to be nothing like the meet and greet, not even close. But Anna was dependent on me coming along; there's no one else out there who would willingly come with her instead. And I wouldn't be comfortable if she went by herself.

After the broadcaster was done talking, a song immediately followed, and he even said that it was Zero Hero. I recognized Jack's husky voice and a chill ran through me, causing goose bumps to spread along my bare skin. I didn't know the song – at least I didn't recall it – but it sounded really good. The rock music was a bit heavier than their others, but I strangely enjoyed it. I finished up my shower and dried off; my outfit was laid out on the sink countertop. As I slipped my clothes on, and then letting my damp hair loose to dry, I made my way downstairs. The kitchen was just to the right as I made it to the bottom.

Inside, Anna was sitting at the table, eating what looked to be a crepe, and Aunt Eleanor was cooking at the stove. Uncle Adam was at work, like he usually is. He worked at one of the offices in downtown Arendal for a big corporation, and it's tough work; long shifts and paperwork is all he lives for nowadays.

Aunt Eleanor turned around, spatula in hand, "Good morning, honey," she smiled.

"Good morning," I replied and sat down across from Anna, helping myself to a plate full of bacon.

"Oh, finally, you're here," Anna breathed out. "We have to leave, pronto."

"Relax, Anna," said Aunt Eleanor. "You have all day to get there."

"Not _nearly _all day," she said. "The concert's at seven, you know."

"It's not like our seats will be taken," I bit off a piece of fatty bacon. "So chill out and let me eat my bacon."

"Would you like some crepes?" Aunt Eleanor asked as she approached me, wiping her hands on her rosy apron.

My stomach churned with uneasiness, and it wasn't because of the thought of crepes. I actually love them. Just looking at them tempted me, but I didn't have the usual gnawing of hunger this morning. It was strange. "No thanks. I think bacon will do."

Anna gave me a brief look before slicing off another chunk of her Nutella-soaked crepe. "You excited for tonight?" she asked, stuffing it into her mouth.

I glanced up at her and then back down. My eyes focused on my fingers that once held the strip of bacon, now all greasy. "Yeah, sure."

"'Yeah, sure'?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow. "That's all? Surely you do like them, at least a little, right?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my glass of orange juice. I just now noticed that I didn't pour it myself; probably one of Aunt Eleanor's doing.

"I thought that meet and greet would change how you felt about them," Anna said dryly.

I shrugged again. "I mean, I do respect them, and they make great music, but I'm not a superfan like you."

"Understandable," she nodded.

"But seriously, you couldn't have invited a friend or something?" I peered around the kitchen, specifically at the small painting of Paris on the wall.

"I told you, none of my friends like them, except Merida. But she's all the way in Scotland and there's no way she would be able to fly here, nevertheless even made it out of the country. Besides, I read that Zero Hero went to Scotland and she probably went to that concert. I don't know, though. We haven't talked in a while."

I kept quiet, looking down at my empty plate. My stomach rumbled in protest, so I reached over and grabbed another piece of bacon.

"And I think you'll enjoy this concert. I've heard that their live performances – with the amplified electric guitars – are beyond amazing. And I know that you fancy Jack." Anna grinned devilishly.

I jerked my head up and stared at her hard. "W-what? Where'd you hear that? Of course I don't." I felt the warmth seep into my cheeks. Dammit…

"I could just feel the sexual tension between you and him in the room," she said, giggling.

"Shut it!" I smacked her arm, but it wasn't hard enough. It was a good thing that Aunt Eleanor didn't hear; she actually left the room without me knowing, and it was probably to let Anna and I talk privately. But that was a terrible idea.

"Ugh, come on," I stood from my seat, taking my plate in one hand and glass in the other. "Let's get going then, huh?"

"Ooh, right!" Anna leapt up, draining her glass of juice in one gulp.

We retrieved our suitcases from our rooms and slowly brought them downstairs. Anna insisted on spending a few days in Oslo after the concert to sight-see the city, since we haven't been there in such a long time. I was okay with the idea, and here we are, dragging our hefty bags to the car trunk outside. As I stuffed the last bit of our stuff into the car, Aunt Eleanor came onto the patio, with Anna following after. Anna was juggling her backpack and a few water bottles as she tried to put them inside.

"You girls be safe now!" Aunt Eleanor called out, "Don't be hanging out with any boys!"

"I know Elsa won't," Anna said, and I had the urge to throw something at her, that's if there was anything nearby. She wasn't even close enough for me to land another punch at her arm.

"What was that?" said Aunt Eleanor.

I waved her off, all while putting on a fake smile. "Nothing! Love you, bye!" She looked surprised but smiled back as I got into the driver's seat. "Get your ass in here." I muttered to Anna and she did soon afterwards, frowning slightly at me.

"Jeez, I'm getting in," she shut the door and stretched over for the seat belt. I started backing the car out of the driveway before she even buckled in. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

I huffed crabbily, keeping my eyes on the road instead of Anna.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" she enticed, snickering.

"No! Ah, you need to stop…" I felt like banging my head on the steering wheel. She only laughed, and then pushed the button for the radio.

* * *

We arrived in Oslo a little after noon; it was a rather cute city, though more bustling than back in Arendal. But it was nowhere near the chaos of New York City. I decided to go straight to the hotel for check-in, and Anna couldn't protest since she was fast asleep. And she's been like that for the pass hour. It was a good thing that she brought her headphones and music player for her personal use. I was beginning to go crazy from that punk rock music that she was blasting on the radio.

Our stay was at a cozy, little hotel called _Nordic Lodge. _It was like your typical Holiday Inn or Best Western, except Norwegian. It also happened to be not too far from the stadium where the concert was taking place, much to Anna's delight. The lodge's parking lot was half-way full, meaning that however many fans that were attending went to other hotels, or maybe they just haven't arrived yet. I parked close to the entrance and shook Anna awake. She sat up, looking around in a daze, and took off her headphones.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The hotel," I said, opening the door and getting out. My stiff legs found redemption, immediately loosening the knots of pain in my muscles. Anna eventually came out, but was engrossed in her phone. I popped open the trunk and grabbed her suitcase, heaving it onto the ground. "Come on, get your stuff." I motioned to it and she moved forward to grasp the handle and yank it up. I seized mine and we walked into the hotel.

After I got the room key from the front desk, I turned around to see Anna chatting excitedly with a group of girls. They looked to be around her age. I started towards the elevators, glancing back as Anna caught up with me.

"Friends of yours?" I asked, looking at the girls who were leaving the hotel.

"Oh, no," Anna said. "They're just some fellow fans of Zero Hero. They saw my shirt and asked if I was going to concert."

I nodded and stepped onto the elevator shaft as its metal doors slid open. We got settled into our room and spent most of the late afternoon just hanging out. I was laying on the bed, reading my book, when Anna emerged from the bathroom.

"I think we should get going," she said, and I looked at the clock upon the nightstand. It was nearly three.

"Uh, you do realize that we still have four hours left?" I said, closing my book.

"The stadium doors open at five for admission."

"That still gives us two hours," I frowned. "and I'm not waiting around for that long."

Anna groaned softly. "Let's just get something to eat, then."

I huffed before standing up. "Alright, just let me get my bag."

We left the hotel and drove into the city where numerous restaurants were located. There were also many stores, markets, and a huge mall that was big enough to hold a roller-coaster. But then again, I'm pretty sure it does. I parked off to the side and decided to walk around; we could find eateries better that way than searching within the car.

"What do you feel like having?" I asked as we made a beeline on the crowded sidewalk, passing strangers, young and old.

"I dunno," Anna shrugged. "Anything, I guess." We came across various restaurants along the way, like a Mexican grill and Applebee's. But they were teeming with too many patrons. A McDonald's showed up as we turned the corner, and Anna poked my arm, "How about McDonald's?" she asked.

I couldn't help but cringe. "No way. You know I hate fast food."

"Oh, right. Fine." she sighed.

We ended up eating at a local café that served mainly Norwegian food, including Smørrebrød and Kjøttkaker. Afterwards, Anna was practically pestering me to head to the stadium, so that's exactly what we did next. Even minutes before five o'clock, the stadium grounds were swarming with people. They were mostly teenage or adult females, which was no surprise.

"You have the tickets, right?" Anna asked, and I dug into my bag, pulling out the two, lustrous pieces of foil. "Good… oh! I'm going to check out the merchandise booth."

"Wait, but why?" I said. "You already have a signed shirt; what could be better than that?"

"I just want a souvenir shirt from _this_ concert," she replied. "and those lighters look fun."

"Okay, okay, take your ticket in case you get lost." I handed her the foil paper and watched as she hurried over to the tent that was selling the merchandise. I went over to sit down on a bench, watching the steady stream of people flowing into the stadium. Talking, screaming, and even some crying could be heard from the large crowd. _Gosh, their fanbase makes it seem like they're a boyband, _I thought, but it was true. Usually boybands had this immense amount of attention and fangirls.

Ten minutes later (I was checking my phone's clock frequently) and Anna came jogging back to me, carrying a fancy bag that had an image of Zero Hero and _Maverick _bolded in cool lettering. "Alright, I'm ready to go in," she said and I nodded.

As we approached the entrance guarded by security, I said, "What'd you get?"

"Just a shirt," she said, reaching into the bag. "and this." She dragged out a small, clear tube and with a press of a button, it flashed brilliant colors.

"Nice." I smiled thinly. The security guards scanned our tickets and gave us these neon green bands to wear on our wrists, saying that it was in case we got lost around the stadium. With the help of ushers, we were guided down into the lower level of the football field, where an enormous stage was standing. It was as tall and wide as anything I had seen, and a catwalk protruded out from the center. Unlike the seating above us, there were no seats in sight, so we had to stand for the concert. Anna didn't mind one bit.

We dove into the thick crowd and finally got to the very front. I scanned the place, marveling at the stage's architecture. Large screens were position all over the top.

"Hey," I called to Anna, louder than usual since it was quite noisy. "What are those screens for?"

"To videotape the guys while they play, and it's for fans that have farther seats," she said.

The remaining hour passed and it was finally the anticipating moment for them to perform. But I was wrong. "Just so you know," Anna said. "There's an opening band playing before Zero Hero."

"What? Who?"

"Scarlet Swindle. I've listened to a few of their songs and they're pretty good," she replied.

"Are they a rock band?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Zero Hero. Oh look, there they are!"

I diverted my attention to the stage where a band of five people were standing. The crowd roared, but it wasn't as loud as I expected. I guess they're not that popular with the public, as least not like Zero Hero. For about an hour, they played a total of eight songs, all which sounded okay. I realized that their music was heavier than Zero Hero's – more hardcore rock than pop punk. The lead singer, a tall man with floppy brown hair, seemed to have a cold. His voice was terribly hoarse, but they managed to do a good job with performing.

When they were done, there was brief intermission before the concert officially began. A video started playing on the huge screens, showing tapes of the four guys, goofing off and doing various other things. This time the crowd exploded with screams, to the point of hurting my ears. Anna was bouncing up and down, going absolutely nuts, just like the girls around us. I decided to join along, waving my arms back and forth, whooping whenever the guys' faces appeared. And then when they bounded onto the stage, I thought that I was going to lose it.

* * *

Two hours. The performance was about two hours long. By the time they were finished, waving to the audience and calling out goodbyes before leaving the stage, I felt greatly exhausted. But it was all worth it. Unbelievably, this had been the most fun experience of my life. Though I was nearly deaf and my throat was raw, I was enlightened with the very essence of lively pleasure. The crowd began dispersing, some staying, and Anna took my hand, tugging me through the mass of bodies.

"Anna? Where're we going?" I asked, but she didn't respond until we were well out of the horde.

"I'm gonna try and see if we can meet them," she said.

"What? That's impossible," I shot at her. "Besides, we met them already. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I want to meet them again." She pulled me to the open area behind the stage; it was nothing but an empty parking lot and a few cars driving around.

"We shouldn't be here," I protested.

Anna ignored me and said, "Look! I think I see the entrance to the backstage." I followed her finger and saw a pair of double doors that had some commotion occurring near it. As we got closer, an intimidating voice halted us in our tracks.

"Hey! You can't be here." A security guard in a dark uniform and shades was standing in our way. He was a brute, and it looked like he could break our skulls between his fingers.

"Uh… um, hello sir!" Anna stammered. "We were just passing through."

"You're not allowed to be here anyway," he replied angrily. "Now scram."

But before we could actually do that, the double doors opened, and out popped a familiar head. It was Kristoff; I could tell by his blonde locks which stuck to his forehead with sweat. Anna jumped, covering her mouth with a hand to suppress a scream. He came out fully, giving us a reassuring smile. His dark tank top stuck to his body, and I couldn't tell if that was sweat or some kind of liquid. He also happened to be wearing jeans; I don't understand how he was able to wear them in this humidity.

"Hey, hey," Kristoff said, smacking a hand onto the guard's back. "It's fine. They're with me."

"Really?" he looked incredulous.

"Yes, come along, girls." He gestured for us to follow him into the backstage. Anna happily went after him, and I trailed her not too long after, giving the security guard a dubious look.

"It's a good thing I found you," Kristoff said as we walked down this long, dim-lighted hallway. "The security guards aren't easy with fans."

"Oh my God, you guys did an amazing job!" Anna exclaimed, ignoring what Kristoff had to say.

He leaned to the side, hooking an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks!" I joined up at his side, and he glanced at me with smiling eyes. "Hey Elsa! How are you?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Actually, _really_ good. You were awesome."

"Aw, c'mere. Give me some love." He put his beefy arm around me and squeezed gently. I laughed as he pulled away. "The other guys are somewhere around here, and tell you what, I have a surprise for them."

"A surprise?" Anna's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yep," he grinned. "How would you girls like to come to an after-party?"

"A-a party?" Anna looked completely shocked, but in a good way.

"Every time a tour ends, we have a party to celebrate all that has happened," Kristoff explained. "So, what do you say? Can you make it?"

"Of course!" Anna asserted, full of enthusiasm – but let's face it, she's always like that. I nodded eagerly to him, smiling broadly.

"Great! Let's go. I think I can call in a ride to take us there." Kristoff started walking back out the way we came.

"What about the other guys?" asked Anna.

"As I said," Kristoff recalled. "You'll be a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the slight wait. Just so everyone knows, I won't be able to update as quickly as possible. I don't have _that_ much time on my hands, and most of the time I'm lazy (sorry!) You're going to have to be patient.**

**Enough of my talking. Enjoy what I wrote up!**

* * *

**Jack**

The show was a hit! Well, every concert usually is, but I'm glad that this one turned out successful. It had to do with the fact that Elsa and Anna were merely feet away from me, and they sat in special front seats just in front of the stage. Those two were contestants that won the opportunity to meet the band at San Diego and received exclusive tickets to see us in Norway – it also happened to be the last stop of our tour. This may sound shallow, but I've been in love with Elsa ever since first laying eyes on her.

But when I asked her out on a date, she rejected me. I understood, though. It was pretty quick of me to jump to conclusions since we just met that day. Maybe I might run into her coincidentally around here; besides, this was the end of our tour and we had the chance to explore this foreign country.

I was backstage with Flynn and Hiccup, setting my guitar safely into its case. Bunny and North were supposed to be here by now to pick us up. At the completion of every tour, we have this after-party that takes place in some fancy building around the city that it ended in. The parties were normally filled with drinks, loud music, and the constant chatter. I took no part in it; instead, I would get a drink and hang out with my fellow bandmates. Fans weren't allowed entry, no matter what could have been done, so the worry of being mobbed was nonexistent.

"Where's Kristoff?" Hiccup asked, looking around. I just realized that, but the big blonde was nowhere to be seen. All I remember was him telling us – more particularly me since the other two were not listening – that he was going to get some fresh air.

"Probably the bathroom." Flynn replied.

"There _is_ no bathroom in here." Hiccup said, and Flynn just shrugged absently. There were a flurry of footsteps to my side and I saw Bunny hurrying over. Hiccup and Flynn jumped to their feet, as if there were strings attached to their wrists and someone jerked it upwards.

"Good job on the performance," Bunny nodded, but he looked almost breathless, like he had just finished running. "Come on, we have to get you guys to the after-party."

"What about Kristoff?" I said as he gestured for us to follow him and we did.

"Don't worry about him," Bunny said. "He'll meet us there. He just had to get something."

We were lead outside, and I could already hear the commotion of fans. They were being held back by security guards, but were persistent in screaming and flashing their cameras. I gave a little wave, smiling, and climbed into the back of the awaiting van. Hiccup plopped down next to me and Flynn slumped in the backseat. I noticed that North wasn't here either.

"If you're wondering about North," said Bunny. "He had to run a few errands before the after-party."

We all nodded our heads in acknowledgment. The rest of the ride passed by in silence, but the party was only ten minutes away. It took place in a building that appeared to be a small stadium for sports or other events. Surprisingly, there weren't any fans in sight. That was probably because of increased security. I piled out first, with the others following after, and made way for the entrance. Two security guards – who could clearly work for the secret service – were standing by the doorway and held the door open for us, nodding their approval.

As soon as I stepped inside, the booming of the music pounded into my bones. There was an eruption of cheers as everyone spotted us, some raising their drinks in admiration. They quickly averted their attention away and resumed whatever they were doing before. Wow, I half-expected them to crowd around us, congratulating and giving 'good job' pats.

"Who are these people?" I asked Bunny.

"Associates of your band," he said. "You don't know them, but be polite."

I nodded and swept my gaze throughout. Almost immediately, I recognized the sight of dark blonde hair. It was Kristoff, and he was standing near the bar, away from the big crowd. But he wasn't alone; he was talking with another familiar face, smiling as widely as I had ever seen from him. I told Hiccup and Flynn that I was going to get a drink and walked closer to Kristoff. The person that he was speaking with was a girl, short and bubbly. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into pigtail braids that fell down her chest. It was Anna!

I was astonished; surely she came to the concert, but what was she doing here? I moved forward to the point where Anna saw me first. Her teal eyes widened.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, coming forth to embrace me.

"Hey," I grinned down at her. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"I know right? Kristoff actually invited me and Elsa," she said.

_Elsa._ Oh my God, she's here. I still have a chance!

"I hope you don't mind," Kristoff whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine," I then looked at Anna, smiling. "You guys are always welcome to see us. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to walk around a bit."

"No problem," said Kristoff. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just a bottle of beer. You pick." I said, and turned on my heels. Though there was music, there wasn't much of a dance floor. But there was, but people weren't using if for dancing. They were just lingering, either standing idle or milling, and some had drinks in a hand. I went around the horde to avoid any unwanted attention, and sure enough, that's when I spotted Elsa. She was sitting on a couch in the VIP area – technically anyone could enter there, but people still refereed to it as 'VIP'. She was alone, except for one other person.

The person was a guy, a rather suspicious one, too. He was sitting awfully close to Elsa, whispering things to her the entire time. She clearly did not like whatever he was saying; there was a constant look of bitterness displayed on her face. The man curled an arm on the couch above her, like he was going to put it around her shoulders. I couldn't watch anymore of this.

I stepped closer and called out, "Hey!"

The man whipped his head towards me, eyes glittering with curiously. He looked me up and down, and breathed out a laugh. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Preventing sexual harassment," I said.

"I was doing no such thing!" he backlashed, jumping up from his seat.

"Really?" I glanced at Elsa and she shook her head slowly, a scowl tightening her brow.

"Liar," I smirked. "Do I really need to call security?"

"Security? Are you that much of a pussy?" he retorted. "I could beat you into a bloody pulp with my eyes closed."

"Do you really want to do that?" I approached him and saw that he was a little shorter than me. "Friend, you best get the fuck out of here before you're the one that's a bloody pulp."

He gulped, staring at me. I could see the fear flicker in his watery eyes and he looked at his feet. Without another word, he half-walked, half-ran around me and out of sight. I glimpsed back as he disappeared into the mob. As I turned, Elsa was right in front of me, and she had an appealing smile curved onto her magenta lips. She leaned in and gave me a quick hug before pulling away, blush creeping into her porcelain cheeks. I too could feel my face grow warm. It felt so good to have her arms on me. If only that could happen more often.

"Thanks… you know, for what you did," she said softly.

I waved it off. "Of course. Where'd he coming from, anyway?"

She shrugged and walked back to sit on the couch. I took a seat beside her. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when that asshole showed up. He started flirting with me, trying to get me to come home with him, but I rejected every time. He was still persistent."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's okay," she replied, pushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. "I'm just glad you arrived in time. I probably would have punched him, and that wouldn't turn out so well…" I laughed and she went quiet for a moment, and then said, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" I rumbled in my throat.

"You did really well in the show," she smiled. "I enjoyed it very much."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Says the 'anti-fan', huh?"

"Oh, hush," she jabbed me gently in the rib. "I may not be a fan, but I'm definitely not an anti-fan."

"So what are you, then?"

"I don't know… just a commoner?"

I puckered my lips as if in the middle of thought. "Good enough. I'll go with that."

Just then Kristoff came over, holding two bottles of beer in both hands. Anna wasn't with him, though. "Hey, sorry for interrupting," he said. Elsa smiled, greeting him shyly. "I hope you don't mind, but I got you some Samuel Adams beer, Jack. It's my personal favorite."

I shrugged and took it from him. "Nah, it's fine. Thanks."

"You want anything, Elsa?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, thank you. I don't drink alcohol," she said, folding her hands in her lap.

Kristoff nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll leave you two alone," Before he turned around, he gave me a wink, smirking deviously, and left. I couldn't help the blush that heated my cheeks, so I looked down.

"You don't drink alcohol, huh?" I took a sip from my bottle, cringing slightly at the bittersweet taste.

"I never did. I just… don't like the taste. It also ruins your innards."

I placed my drink on the coffee table in front of us. "Yeah, I only drink on occasion. So, Elsa, I know one fact about you. What else is there to be told?"

She looked somewhat nervous, but held a small smile on her face. "Well, I'll just say the basics: My full name is Elizabeth Lucy Winters, I'm 22 years old, and I'm of American and Norwegian nationality."

"Your full name is Elizabeth?" I grinned. "I like that. But you go by Elsa?"

"Yes, my parents thought that was easier," she nodded, but that didn't hide the smear of mourning upon her features.

"Something wrong?" I asked, and she snapped her eyes on me, seemingly smoothing out the tension in her muscles.

"Oh, if you must know… my parents died when I was a child."

I became rigid and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I was curious on exactly _how_ they died, but that would only be treading in dangerous waters. I didn't want her to feel how she felt all those years ago.

"It's okay. The past is in the past. I learned to get over it." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright," I returned her smile. "Do you work anywhere?"

"I'm currently attending New York University," she said.

"You're telling me that you go to college all the way in America? Not to mention a private one? Damn, girl, you're definitely something…" I said, rubbing my chin.

"Is that good or bad?" Elsa asked.

"Good!" I blurted that out a bit too quickly. "I mean, it's definitely good. I'm just impressed, that's all."

"Oh okay," she said sweetly. "I'm majoring in Architecture, minoring in English literature."

"Interesting," I took another sip of my beer. "You know, English was my favorite subject in high school."

"You never went to college?" She lightly frowned, and the creases in her forehead deepened.

"I did rocket into fame toward my senior year, so I didn't have time to go. I would have liked to, though." I said. "I may be a tattooed punk who plays guitar, but I'm smarter than you think."

Elsa laughed softly, and looked back to me, her eyes shimmering in the light. "Have anything else you should let me know of?"

"Well, there isn't really anything new. I mean, I'm usually everywhere on social media, and people out there know more about me than I do."

"True…" she said, and contemplated for a second. "Start with those tattoos," she pointed to my arm. "Firstly, why do you have so many?"

"All of my tats have significant meanings to them," I said. "For example, the snowflake sleeve," I pressed a finger to my left forearm. "I have a thing for cold. I just love it, and I don't know why. Winter is my favorite season and I look forward every year to it."

"Really?" Elsa's blue eyes lit up. "I love the cold too!"

"Cool!" I smiled. "No pun intended."

She giggled, covering her mouth with a small hand as she did so. Oh God, I could listen to her laugh all day. It was _heavenly_. "Any others?" she asked.

"This one," I showed her the quote on my inner bicep. "_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._ It's from Assassin's Creed, which is my favorite game. And then the Captain America symbol." I lifted my right arm, letting the dim light settle on the red, white, and blue inking. "I have a few others, but I'd rather not show you right now."

"Are they… in more private areas?" she asked.

"If you're suggesting that there's one on my dick, then guess again." I said, smirking.

Elsa scoffed out a laugh that sounded both humorous and shocked. "No! Ugh… I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," I chuckled. "I do have more on my chest, and leg, but I'm too lazy to show you. Maybe another time when you're lucky." I reached over for the beer bottle and took another sip.

"Fine," she huffed as if not amused by my response.

"So…" I began. "The band will be able to stay here in Oslo for about a week or two. Do you – I don't know – want to hang out?"

She arched an eyebrow dubiously, but managed to keep a smile on her lips. "Are you asking me out again?"

"Oh, come on," I groaned. "How do you not want to go out with this?" I gestured to myself. "I'm practically irresistible! Just give a fellow a chance."

"Looks don't always matter, you know," she said. "But you're a great guy, Jack. You know what? Yes, I will hang out with you."

"Whoa, really?" I stared at her. "Tell me you're not pulling my leg."

"I'm ninety nine percent serious," she said, grinning.

"Woo! Yes," I pumped a fist into the air, but took it down, dimming my excitement for the moment. "Where do you feel like going?"

"Since you're new here, I thought that I should show you around. Are you sure you won't get mobbed by fans or the paparazzi?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. All I need to do is not reveal what I'm doing and put on a disguise, and then everything is okay."

"What kind of disguise?"

"Nothing too gaudy, trust me," I said with a smile. "I'll think of something later. So it's settled then? You'll go out with me?"

"That is what I said, right?" She leaned back in the couch, giving me a perfectly white grin, and I felt myself light up inside like a Christmas tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: suuuper long chapter ahead! Well, it's not really long, but it's longer than usual. Also, I'm going to try and update before I go to the One Direction concert on Monday, August 11th (yes, I'm actually going!) but if not, I promise it'll be up sooner or later.**

* * *

**Elsa**

After the party, Anna and I headed outside; we decided to wait for a taxi to come by and take us to our hotel. It was just too risky for one of the band members to drive us – Kristoff offered again – but Anna kindly declined, saying it was sweet of him but not necessary. The paparazzi were everywhere on the block, cameras posed to take the perfect picture. Before we went out, I bid Jack farewell – for now at least. No one else knew about our planned date, and I think it was safe that way.

When we were alone in one corner of the club, I quickly hugged him and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

He nodded, squeezing my arm affectionately, and the last thing I saw prior to leaving was his radiant smile. Earlier tonight we swapped phone numbers. I'm probably the first 'non-famous person' to ever his number. Jack even said that he never gives fans his number, though he would like to. But it probably wouldn't be a good idea. I rejoined with Anna and we made it outside. Most of the paparazzi paid no attention to us, except for a few flashes here and there.

"Wow, I feel famous," Anna murmured, sticking close to my side.

"You know they don't care about us," I said and looked away from the nosy crowd.

"True," she said. "Zero Hero are the real stars here." My ginger-haired sister glanced at me with smiling eyes, and I allowed a smile of my own to slip.

We waited about five minutes until a taxi cab drove around. As I was last to slide into the backseat, Anna was already telling the driver where to go. He was an older man of graying hair and a lingering odor that was a nose-wrinkling smell of cigarette smoke and poorly made soap. To my relief, the man didn't bring up a conversation (aren't all taxi drivers like that?) so I could sit in silence and get lost in thought for the time being. But I almost forget: Anna was in the car with me.

"You okay, Elsa?" she asked. "You look a bit… nervous."

I looked into her wide teal eyes and quickly averted my gaze to the window. "Nervous?" I snorted a low laugh, not bothering to look at her. "Of course I'm not."

"I saw you talking with Jack _again_," I noticed that she emphasized the word 'again', and I huffed softly. I could almost hear her grinning. "You have a thing for him, don't you?"

I turned abruptly to face her. "_No_, I don't." But knowing that it was a lie, I shut my mouth and stared towards the floor.

"You're lying, I just know it," she said. The edges of her lips curled upwards. "What did you two talk about, hmm?"

"Okay, if you must know…" I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "We're… going on a date."

"WHAT?! Oh my – " Before she could finish her sentence, I had already clasped my hand over her mouth. Her outburst scared the poor cab driver, and when he looked alarmingly into the rearview mirror, I smiled reassuringly and apologized. He nodded slightly and focused back on driving.

"Please don't shout again once I take my hand away," I muttered and did so.

Anna inhaled and exhaled, as if preparing for another outburst, and I nearly wanted to punch her. But she didn't do exactly that. "Are you serious?" she whispered, but it sounded full of excitement.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What? B-but… how come Kristoff never did that?" She frowned.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you that way," I replied, and smirked teasingly.

"But how is this possible?" she asked, almost to herself. "Jack never took interest in any girls – and I mean _any _girl – but he chose you? No offense, though."

I scoffed. "Jeez, thanks. Trust me, I didn't expect to see myself with him either, but he happened to... you know, grow onto me."

"Even though I'm jealous as hell, this is exciting!" Anna exclaimed, but there was a hint of sarcasm to her voice. Very unusual of her…

"Let's just see where this goes," I said, leaning back into my seat and gazing out the window. The sky was dark and full of glittering stars, and the moon was nowhere in sight. My eyes wavered over the restaurants and buildings that passed by, brilliant with many lights that lit up the starry night. Our hotel came into view, and the driver stopped just in front on the sidewalk.

I paid him with a bill and expressed my gratitude before sliding out. Anna stuck her head in and waved, calling out goodbye. The man just put up a hand and drove away into the city.

As we entered the hotel, Anna yawned, "Aw man, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Same."

When we got to our room, Anna grabbed her pajamas and toiletry kit and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the television to a random cartoon for background noise and sat upon the bed, digging into my purse for my phone. Clicking on the button, I saw that there was a text message. And to make it even better, it was from Jack. I couldn't but smile to the point where it hurt as I opened the message.

_J – Hey Elsa :) what's up?_

I rolled my eyes and quickly responded.

_E – Didn't we just see each other, like, 30 min ago?_

My phone vibrated with his response a minute later.

_J – I know. I just wondered what you were up to._

_E – I'm at my hotel. Probably going to bed soon._

_J – Oh, I'll let you go in a moment, but I need to ask something._

_E – Yes?_

_J – What do you have in mind for our date?_

_E – Idk, maybe dinner?_

_J – Ugh, doesn't that seem too plain? Is there anywhere more fun?_

_E – Well, what do you expect?_

_J – You're more familiar with this place than me… Is there a waterpark around here?_

I sat still for a minute, thinking deeply about what he had sent me. A waterpark? Seriously? That's too risky, especially since he's a famous rockstar. But I realized that there was a waterpark not too far from the hotel; it was in the center of Oslo, right next to the biggest mall in the city limits.

_E – Yes, actually. It's called Oceania, and it's right in the city._

_J – Awesome! Why don't we go there?_

_E – Are you sure?_

_J – Absolutely, and then we can have dinner afterwards. May I remind you that I'll be in disguise?_

_E – Okay_

_J – I'll come by your hotel tomorrow around noon, okay? Where are you staying, btw?_

_E – Nordic Lodge, and okay, sounds good_

_J – I'll find it. Oops, gotta go! Sleep tight, Elsa_

_E – Okay, bye_

Anna came out of the bathroom as I turned off my phone. She was in green flannel pajama pants and the Zero Hero shirt that she bought at the concert. It looked to be a size too big on her, but I didn't say anything.

"Who were you texting?" she asked, walking over to her backpack and unzipping it open.

As she pulled out a book with a colorful cover, I said, "I – uh – that was… Jack."

"Oh, really?" she perked up with interest, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip. "Apparently… we're going to the waterpark tomorrow."

"Oceania?" she exclaimed. "Wow! I heard that place is so fun. Damn, Elsa, you're one lucky gal. But won't Jack get stalked by fans and paparazzi the entire time?"

I shook my head. "No, he'll be wearing a disguise. Hopefully a good one."

"Okay," Anna nodded. "That's good."

"I don't even know if I brought a swim suit," I muttered, and went to my suitcase. While rummaging through it, I felt around and pulled out a light blue bikini; it looked to be slightly revealing, with thin straps attached to both the bra and underwear.

"Oh looky, you found one," Anna said, and she added a whistle for effect. "Jack will definitely like that."

I shot a glare at her, flustered. "No… that's not what I had in mind."

"_Sure_," she purred and hopped under the covers of the bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. G'night, sis."

"Yeah, night." I murmured, and sighed as she rolled away from me, pulling the blanket over her head. I pulled my pajamas on, freshened up in the bathroom, and joined Anna in bed, where I allowed sleep to occupy my thoughts for the night.

* * *

I woke up pretty late; it was around ten when I glanced at the clock, and I scrambled out of bed. Anna was already awake, watching TV while sipping a mug of coffee.

"You're finally awake," she grinned without taking her eyes from the television screen. I didn't even answer her as I rushed to the bathroom, taking my bikini and a spare outfit along. I slipped the swimwear on, but took a moment to look myself in the mirror. Though I haven't worn it in a while, I still looked somewhat good. I had an hourglass body, but I was mostly on the skinny side. My breasts weren't too big or too small, and even Anna said that I should show cleavage more often.

I frowned slightly as I pulled the bra of the bikini a bit up, and continued to put on the outfit over the swimsuit. Since it was going to be warm today – warmer than the usual in Norway – I just had a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top with _Paris_ going across in black letters, and plain flip-flops. I styled my hair into a tight bun, but brushed a few strands over my forehead, swiping them to the side. I breached the bathroom and Anna nodded acknowledging to my appearance.

"You look good," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, you and Jack have fun," she replied. "I'll just hang around here. You don't mind if I take the car in the city?"

"Of course not," I flattened my tank top against my hips. "Just don't go out drinking or whatever."

"Come on, Elsa," Anna smirked. "You know I don't do that."

For the next two hours, I munched on a few granola bars with a cup of berry juice and watched cartoons with Anna. I didn't want to have a heavy breakfast for the sake of swimming in the waterpark. I glanced at the clock halfway through and saw that it was almost noon. I got up and retrieved my tote bag full of a towel, necessities, snacks, and my phone.

"Okay, Anna," I said as I walked to the door, hand on the knob. "I'll see you later."

"Kay," she raised a hand to signal that she heard me, and I stepped out into the hallway. I descended with no one else in the elevator shaft and the doors slid open to a nearly empty lobby. I looked around for the familiarity of Jack, but it seemed that he wasn't here yet. I took a seat on a couch in the lounge, glancing occasionally at the television that was broadcasting the news.

I waited only five minutes before I heard the automatic doors of the entrance brush open. Turning around, I was shocked to see who it was. It was Jack, for one thing, but he appeared… different. He still looked the same as always, except for his hair and clothes. His silvery hair was now a chestnut color, and I could make it out even under his gray and black snapback hat. He wore a blue hoodie that was zipped down midway to reveal a white shirt underneath; and he had dark shorts on with sneakers. He was like your typical young man in public.

"Jack," I said as I approached him, smiling shyly. "Hey."

"Hey there," he grinned crookedly. "Ready for some watery fun?"

"Yeah, but… what on Earth happened to your hair?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just hair dye." When I was silent, giving him an odd look, he then said, "It's part of my disguise. Just like this," he swept his hands over his clothing.

"Won't your hair dye come out under water?" I asked.

"No, it's waterproof. But here's the thing: it only lasts for a few days and once time is up, the colors starts to fade away. I'll be back to bleach white soon."

I nodded along to what he said. "What about your tattoos?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine with those," he said. "Just as long as I don't put them in full view for everyone to see. Well, shall we get going?"

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go." We walked side-by-side outside and Jack lead me to a shiny, black sports car. "Is this your car?"

"Nah, I borrowed it from my manager. He thought I was going out shopping for the day." Jack smiled, and came around to open my car door like a true gentleman. I murmured my thanks and hopped right in, immediately searching for the seatbelt and strapping myself in. "You're going to have to show me where this waterpark is," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh, sure," I said as he pulled out of the parking spot and toward the street. Oceania, as I said before, was very close from where we were. It took place in a huge building with a dome, and right beside it was the mall; there were many choices of restaurants there for our benefit around dinnertime.

"Alright, we're here," said Jack, parking the car just in front of the entrance. There weren't many people here, but I could still see individuals and groups streaming out and into the park. I gathered my bag and followed closely with Jack. I've only been to this waterpark once before, when I was teenager. I don't remember much of the rides. We paid for our one-day passes and made it to the lower level of the park, where the water slides and pools were.

We both went through opposite locker rooms before meeting up in the actual park; I took my clothes off and stuffed them into my bag. I was assigned my own locker for the day, and I safely stored my bag within that. I left the locker room to see Jack waiting on the other side. I nearly stopped in my tracks just to admire him. Wow, I never imagined him to look _this_ hot without a shirt.

He wasn't heavily muscled but not too skinny either. He was just right, I do say so myself. There were a few tattoos on his chest: the number 91 on his right breast and two birds, which were decoratively drawn Swallows, on opposing sides. Jack's eyes widened as he spotted me, and his cheeks began to blush pale crimson. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to him.

"So," Jack drawled out. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, and then met my gaze. "Where do you feel like going to first?"

"Hmm," I looked around at the amazing architecture, colorful slides, and crystal clear pools. People of all ages milled throughout; children laughed and splashed each other while adults sunbathed in the light that filtered down from the transparent ceiling. "How about the lazy river?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, and we walked down the stairs and towards the river. Our hands briefly brushed and I stiffened, my heart racing at this point. I swear he was going to hold my hand, but I never felt it. When we got to the river, Jack picked up his own tube while passing one to me. I grabbed it as I waded into the water and squeezed to sit inside. A male lifeguard took a hold of the handle on the tube and pushed me into the motorized current of the river.

It went slow at first, but I caught up with Jack soon enough. He was leaning reversely, the back of his head dragging in the water and ultimately soaking his hair. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful. Perhaps this date was a good thing after all. I can't believe I used to hate him and his band in the past. I grinned mischievously as I thought of something; I cupped a handful of water and splashed it on him. He perked up, cracking an eye open, and smiled.

"Oh, you're on," he said, and splashed me. I giggled and we exchanged splashes at each other; we stopped when both of us were equally wet. The lazy river ride ended at where we began, and I suggested going to one of the big water slides, where more than one person can go down in a tube. Jack and I headed up the endless staircase to the very top, just beneath the ceiling. He snagged a tube enough for two people along the way.

"We should go in the dark one," he said, pointing to the wide water slide with darkness within.

I was hesitant at first, but eventually nodded. "Okay, I guess."

Jack grinned as he plopped the tube down at the opening. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He kindly gestured for me to take the first seat and I did, wedging into the hole; he took the rear, and since he was twice as heavy as I was, he nearly capsized the tube.

"Hey! Watch it," I said, smacking his knee.

"Oops, sorry," he said. Without a warning or anything, he propelled us forward and we were rushing down the tube. It was dark and I couldn't see a single thing, but I felt the fiery sensation of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I smiled widely and screamed as the combination of water and fast air collided with my face. The ride was fairly short, and we landed in a shallow pool, where a lifeguard guided our tube to safety.

"Oh wow, that was great," Jack pushed his wet hair back, and I noticed how different he looked. But it was a good different.

"It really was," I said, smiling at him. "Let's go again."

His eyes widened, as if he was slightly surprise, but they twinkled with everlasting mirth. "Alright!"

We ended up spending the next few hours going down the slides countless of times, braving the deep (and wild) wave pool, and cooling down in a sauna. I can't remember the last time that I've ever had so much fun. Sure, I went to amusement parks and some concerts with Anna, but this – this was amazing. The two of us were exhausted by seven in the evening (yes, we stayed that long at the waterpark). Jack recommended showering up and making our way downtown for dinner and I agreed wholeheartedly.

I quickly washed myself off and slipped back into the outfit that I wore earlier today. Jack was waiting outside of the park, all decked out in the same outfit that he had. I followed him to his car and dropped into the passenger seat, sighing.

"Oh my God, Jack," I said, glancing at him. "I had an amazing time."

"I'm glad to hear," he responded with a wicked grin. "But the night's not over yet; it's still young, and let me tell you, I'm _starving_."

I laughed. "Same."

"What do you feel like having?" He rested a hand on the steering wheel.

"For some reason I'm craving Italian food…" I said.

"Sounds good," he said. "I love Italian food, especially chicken alfredo. It's always been my favorite."

"Really? Me too!" I said with a smile. "And I know just the place."

There was an Italian restaurant in the city, which also happened to be not too far from my hotel. It was called _Little Italy_, and even though I've only been there once, the food was to die for. When we arrived, there weren't too many patrons, so we were seated fairly instantly.

"I'm going for the chicken alfredo," Jack said, closing his menu. "How about you?"

Though I already knew what to get, I kept my menu open, absently glancing at the different appetizers and main courses. "I'll get the same."

"Nice choice," he said, and the waitress came over as if on cue. As Jack told her what we both had in mind, I looked around. We were sitting outside since it was a nice evening; the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, painting the sky with pink and orange. There was a gentle breeze that stirred the humidity, and I was grateful for it. People walked to and fro pass us, some staring particularly at Jack. I was afraid that they may have recognized him through his attempted disguise.

When the waitress had scribbled down our orders in her notepad and left, I took my attention back to Jack. "I think some people recognize you."

He peered around, almost anxiously. "How do you know?"

"I dunno," I said. "I just see them staring at you."

"Well," he shrugged, sipping from his glass of water. "As long as there are no paparazzi around, then I think we'll be fine."

"Yeah," I said softly. "So, how much longer are you staying here?"

"At least a few more days," he replied. "We should hang out until then. You're an awesome girl, Elsa."

I couldn't help but blush. "I could say the same for you – except that you're not a girl, obviously."

He laughed, and added in a murmur, "Not to mention quite funny, too."

The food arrived soon afterwards; both of our plates, piles of steaming noodles jumbled with cheese sauce and shrimp, were simply too delectable to just keep waiting. We dug in and when I ate a few clumps, I asked, "How do you possibly put up with the fame?"

Jack looked up at me, pausing from swirling his fork in the pasta. "I just… go with the flow, I guess. I've gotten pretty use to everything."

"What about the fans? The paparazzi?"

"I don't mind the fans," he said, and resumed stuffing his mouth with noodles. "No, scratch that – I love my fans, no matter what happens. The paparazzi, on the other hand," He cringed slightly. "They can be fucking annoying at times."

I nodded, understanding.

"But I just learned to cope with things." Jack's eyes pierced into me like an icicle. We finished our meal mostly in silence; our hunger got the best of us, and my plate was scraped clean by the end. The waitress came by to deliver the bill and before I could take it, Jack beat me.

"Relax," he said, flashing a pearly smile. "I got this."

"You sure?" I asked, and he waved me off.

"Absolutely. It's my treat."

"Thank you," I smiled back. "You know, Jack, I have – "

There was muffled scream to my side and I turned to see a group of teenage girls, admiring Jack with excited faces. "Oh my… are you Jack Frost?!" The girl in the front, a young brunette, asked thrillingly. I sighed under my breath, frustrated by the fact that they interrupted our dinner so rudely.

"Uh…" Jack suddenly looked pale with dread. "Um – yeah, that's me." He forced a smile.

"Holy… I love you!" she exclaimed and shoved a pen and notepad at him. "Can you sign this?"

"Um… sure." He reluctantly reached forward and signed the girl's pad. The girls around her were snapping pictures with their phones, and I tried to shield my face from being captured. After the crowd of teenagers had dispersed, Jack threw a wad of cash on the table before grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

"Whoa! Where're we going?" I asked, but he didn't respond until we were inside his car.

"Sorry…" he said, lifting his hat and raking a hand through his now-brown hair. "It seems you were right; my disguise's been foiled."

I poked him teasingly, smirking. "Told you."

"Yeah." He switched on the ignition and drove onto the busy road. "Better get you back to the hotel, huh?"

I glanced at the radio clock and saw it was close to nine. "Okay. Might as well."

"How's Anna doing, by the way?" he said.

"Pretty good. I left her by herself for the day while I was away."

"You thought that was a good idea?" he asked comically.

"I'll find out when I get back." I slumped in the seat and gazed out of the window. We reached my hotel shortly and Jack parked right in front of the entrance for easy access. I grabbed my tote bag at my feet, clutching the handle with a hand, and looked at him. "We should totally do this again."

His blue eyes twinkled at me, and I loved how genuinely beautiful they appeared. It was like he was smiling at me with them. "Definitely. But I'm gonna have to thank _you_ for actually agreeing to do this with me."

"Are you kidding?" I said. "Who wouldn't want to hang with you? Girl or guy, it doesn't matter. You're the best, Jack." I found the car door handle and popped it open, swinging it out wide. "Well, I'll be going, then."

"Wait!" I felt Jack's rough hand grasp my own. My breath caught in my throat and I no longer had the strength to get out any further. I let him pull me back into the seat. Before I even turned to face him, he had placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I was almost disappointed that it wasn't on the lips.

I stared at him with widened eyes, but he seemed unfazed by my expression. "Now you can go," he said with his usual smirk. "I'll text you tomorrow."

* * *

**Remember to review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed it so far! Note: Oceania is not an actual waterpark in Oslo, Norway, nor is anything that was said in this chapter. Just keep in mind that almost everything will be made up by my own mind.**

**Oceania is actually a region of tropical islands in the Pacific Ocean. Just saying!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Oh man, how long has it been? Eh, whatever, that doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that you all can enjoy another brand new chapter by none other than moi. Also, if you're wondering, the 1D concert was AMAZING. I wish I can go back...**

**Note: I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a bit scratchy or out of the ordinary. I was writing a majority of this in the car as I traveled 13 hours through what was like the entire United States. Yeah, I went on a really long road trip.**

**Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack**

I woke up the next day to the slightly unfamiliar atmosphere of a cheap motel. The band set up a temporary home in this motel for the week to come; it wasn't the greatest, but I guess it was better than sleeping in that cramped tour bus. I was kind of surprised that North didn't pick a place with a higher price, like the lodge that Elsa was staying at. That seemed quite nice.

Ah, yes, I still remember my date with Elsa just last night. Believe it or not, that was one of the first dates that I have been on in a long time. The last one was all the way back in high school, with a girl named Stephanie. She was a nice brunette with a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes, but she was nowhere near the grace and beauty of Elsa. I also can't believe that I kissed her – well, on the cheek. Maybe I could go even further next time.

This time I shared the bed with Hiccup. It was ironic, actually. Did you know that many of our fans s_hip_ me and Hiccup? I'm still not very acquainted with the term, but when I found out the meaning some time ago, I nearly puked up my breakfast from that morning. It's disgusting – how could fans do such things? It doesn't matter anymore, though. They ship the four of us together like we're all involved in some kind of orgy.

I shook the nasty thought away and sat up, flinging the covers off. Hiccup turned over, awoken by my rustling. He popped a green eye open at me, and he groaned softly.

"You know," he said, voice crackly with sleep. "I'm still not use to you with brown hair. It's freaking me out, man."

"Really?" I smirked and raked a lazy hand through it. "It's gonna come out soon enough."

"I hope so." Was the last thing Hiccup said before he fell back to sleep. I looked at Flynn and Kristoff's bed, and saw that they were both sound asleep. I sighed and slowly stood out of bed. I was usually always the first one to wake up, whether it was in a hotel, on the tour bus, or even back at my home. After showering up and putting on sweatpants, sneakers, and a black and white baseball tee, I slipped out into the hallway of the motel.

There was literally no one here, except for an old couple that we saw entering a room just down this hall. North and Bunny were staying in the room next to us, but I had no desire to speak with them now. I needed some alone time, at least for this moment. I made way for the outdoors; once I got out, I inhaled a breath of fresh air, enjoying the sun's rays warm my skin.

I was only out for a few minutes when someone joined me. Thinking it was one of my bandmates, I turned with a smile, but it faded when I realized it was an annoyed-looking Bunny. He approached with a firm scowl, a newspaper clutched in one hand.

"Jack," he began, almost calm, and it scared me as much as if it was full of anger. "Care to explain this?" He lifted the newspaper for me to see and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. On the cover, written as the headline, was _"Disguised teenage heartthrob out seen with mysterious girl." _And under the caption was a photo of me and Elsa from last night. I was tugging her along with me, away from the crazed fans.

"This is terrible!" I said sarcastically. "How dare they call me a teenager? I'm 23 years old. And –" I faked a gasp. "a heartthrob?! That hurts me." I felt like laughing, or at least cracking a smile, but the face Bunny made caused me to cringe in fear.

"This is no time for jokes, Frost!" he retorted. "I told you specifically not to go out on dates with girls. Do you realize what relationships do?" He stared at me intensely with those shiny gray eyes. "They distract you from your career, and slowly deteriorate what is called a band."

"I think you're overreacting," I said. "That can't possibly happen just because of a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" He said, glaring daggers at me.

"Yeah. Members in many, different bands are either dating or married, and they still go strong with their musical career. Do you realize _that_?"

Bunny seemed to ignore what I had just said, and changed the subject. "Who even was this girl with you?"

"Look closely," I said, motioning to the newspaper still crumpled in his hand. He hesitated for a moment before looking down at it with an irritated huff. After a few seconds of staring, he met my eyes once again, and they were crossed with the least bit of shock.

"Is that Elsa, the girl who came to the meet and greet in San Diego?" he asked warily.

I nodded. "You don't remember, do you? We gave her and her sister Anna front-row seat tickets. Also, they came to the after-party."

"What?" Bunny looked insulted, like he had just witnessed mutiny against him. "When did that happen?"

"The night of the party," I wanted toadd in _duh_ for effect, but that would put me in a tank full of sharks with Bunny just before me, his temper flaring like pyrotechnics. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I walked pass him, toward the door that lead back inside the motel. "I need to grab some breakfast."

I was already through the door before he could protest. As I traveled down the hallway, listening to only my footsteps padding along the carpeted ground, the thought took some time to hit me. I had just downright disrespected Bunny; well, it wasn't like I spit in his face or slapped him, but it was close enough. None of us, not even me for Christ's sake, had ever stood up to Bunny. It was unknown to do such a thing.

Shrugging off my potential regret, I first stopped by the room to see if the guys were awake. They were indeed, at least except for one. The second bed (not the one I slept in) still had an enormous lump underneath the covers, with the peak of blonde, floppy hair sticking out. I closed the door behind me and stepped further in; the bathroom was occupied, and as went into the bedroom area, I caught the glimpse of Hiccup's boxers before he saw me and quickly grabbed a blanket to shield himself.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" he asked in a tone that sounded both alarmed and peeved.

"What, am I not allowed in my own room?" I said with a slight grin.

"Well, no," Hiccup turned so that his back was on me and resumed changing. "Just… don't look. I thought you went to get breakfast."

"I was. I just wanted to check on you all." I walked over to the bed where Kristoff was sleeping, and I flung the covers off him. His face scrunched up and his eyes fluttered open rather slowly. Groaning, he rolled away from me and yanked the blanket from my grasp.

"Come on, Kris," I said. "You gotta get up now."

With a defeated sigh, he sat upwards and combed down his messy hair with his fingers. "W-what…" he yawned. "time is it?"

"Almost nine," I replied. "It doesn't seem late, but you're known to wake up pretty early. Sometimes earlier than me."

Kristoff looked around like he was in a daze, bewildered and almost angry. He sighed again, rubbing both hands over his face. "Sorry. I just couldn't really sleep last night."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow. "Any reason why?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "But I think it was because of Anna."

I raised both of my eyebrows this time, but kept silent. I knew that Kristoff had a thing for Elsa's younger sister, and it was getting stronger by the minute. Honestly, I thought it would fade away and he would go looking at other girls; but then again, I managed to hang out with Elsa _and_ snag a kiss on her cheek. So I guess I could say part of my life was complete – for now.

"I can't get her out of my head," he said, his voice growing louder than before. "I – I think I'm in love with her."

I remained quiet, and I could feel Hiccup looking over, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It may seem silly," Kristoff now had his eyes on me; the honey brown of his irises shined in the morning light. "Anna and I only met a few times and had at least one, pleasantly long conversation, but the sparks that flew between us was like never before. She's perfect. Her hair, eyes, and even her nerdiness makes me melt on the inside. I've haven't felt like this in a long time. I'm just bummed that I probably won't see her for a while, or ever again."

There was a periodic silence that filled the room. I had the urge to respond, to say something, but I couldn't. I was lost for words.

"Okay, mister poetic," Hiccup said, moving to the foot of Kristoff's bed. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, and had a small smirk on his face. "I know how you feel. We've all been through that. But I just don't know if –"

"I know." I said plainly, interrupting what Hiccup had to say.

They both averted their gazes onto me, and Kristoff, with his face pale of color, said, "What?"

"You can see Anna again, Kristoff," I said. "I don't know if I told either of you this, but I went on a date with Elsa last night. You know, Anna's older sister." Their widened eyes and gaping mouths told me that they didn't know. But before they could interject, I spoke on. "Yes, it was an awesome time and yes," I looked at Kristoff. "I can get you together with Anna."

"Whoa, are you serious?" He smiled, sudden and bright, and it took up most of his tired features.

"Yep," I said, smiling. "Just leave it to me. I'll talk to Elsa and see if she's fine with it."

"Thanks!" Kristoff got out of bed and gave me a quick yet friendly hug. I returned it gratefully, patting his back gently.

I heard Hiccup snicker behind us. "Gaaaay," he joked.

Kristoff and I unclasped from our embrace and I turned to face Hiccup, glaring. "Oh, shut up."

The bathroom door opened and Flynn stepped out with a towel slung around his shoulders. He wore casual clothing and his hair was still damp from a shower. At the sight of us, he looked around and asked, "What'd I miss?"

I walked up and clapped him on the back, grinning. "Nothing, bud," I glanced back at the other two. "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

Later in the day, Bunny came to me to talk. I thought he was going to scold me for being rude earlier, but he actually came to apologize. We were in the hotel room – at least I was. Hiccup and Flynn went out to do whatever and I presumed that Kristoff went along.

"Hey, Jack," Bunny said, sitting down next to me on the bed. "I would like to say sorry for acting so… brash, I guess, this morning." I looked at him as he continued speaking, "Since I've been stressing over getting you guys in line and down the path of success, I haven't really cared about_ you_ as humans. You get what I'm saying?"

I nodded slowly but a bit unsurely. "Uh, yeah?"

Bunny sighed, but not in an annoyed way. "What I mean is that I've been blind to how you behave and feel like actual people. You like a girl – no, you _love_ her, right?" I blushed, and he went on talking. "And I respect that, I really do. I shouldn't have intruded in such territory."

"So what you're saying is that… I can continue seeing Elsa?" I asked, feeling a wide smile come on.

"It's whatever," Bunny said, shrugging.

"The answer is yes, then?" I sat up straighter on the bed, allowing my stiff back muscles to stretch.

"Yep," He smiled. It was the first, genuine gesture from him toward me that wasn't a middle finger or curse word, and it felt pretty damn good. "But there are some rules to this if you do end up dating her," Bunny paused and wrinkled his nose; that was typical of him. "And I wouldn't understand Elsa if she does. Who would date a bloody bugger like yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, what were you saying?"

"Ah, right," He cleared his throat. "One: keep your relationship in the dark. You don't want the paparazzi or fans knowing that you're taken, because then all hell will break loose. Especially with the fans. Jealousy and anger hits them harder than a freight train against a watermelon."

I raised my eyebrows at the strange connection, but nodded. Bunny resumed talking about his rules, "Two: your relationship may stagger a bit. You travel all over the world, though your hometown is in America, and Elsa lives here, in Norway – "

"Actually she has dual-citizenship in both Norway and America. She goes to college in New York." I interjected.

Bunny had a surprised yet impressed look on his face. "You know all of this about her already, eh? That should get you somewhere," he gave me a grin. "Well, just know that you probably won't see her a lot. Also, you can't bring anyone on tour, including Elsa."

"What? We're going on another tour?"

"I haven't got any word yet, but it will be soon." He said.

"She can't come with me…" I murmured, mostly to myself. I couldn't tell if it was a question or statement; it just flew out of my mouth.

"Yup, sorry about that. I know it'll be hard. You'll just have to go along with it."

I was silent for a moment, and stared down at the floor. "Any other rules?"

"Yes, and it's my favorite to say," I could almost hear the smile laced onto Bunny's words. "Three: no sex, whatsoever."

My eyes shot up on him, as wide as the moon. "W-what?"

Bunny laughed, a sound that echoed throughout the whole room. It was pretty quiet, anyway. "I'm serious, Jack. You and Elsa may have just met, but knowing you, you're gonna have the urge to bang her."

I wanted to run out and hide away from him. No, seriously, it was embarrassing to even talk about this. I felt my face grow warm, to the point where it was hot to touch, and I could imagine myself looking like the Kool-Aid man. Bunny was probably laughing at me. But on the contrary, admittedly, he was right. The temptation dawned on me the second I first spoke with Elsa.

"Don't worry," Bunny said. "I was like that when I was your age."

"Really?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Maybe not as bad as you, but all guys experience that. And if you do end up getting lucky one night…" Bunny smirked suggestively. "Wear a condom. I don't want you becoming a dad in the middle of a tour or something."

If you couldn't tell already, my face was as red and warm as the very sun. Expect the sun wasn't red. "S-sure."

"But don't even think about sex," he said, standing up from his seat on the bed. "North and I wouldn't want any of you guys doing it, anyway."

As he approached the door, I gained enough courage and said, "But wait, I don't have any condoms."

He stopped and turned around. "I'm surprised. Go buy yourself some, then. But just in case –" he dug into his pocket and flung something at me. I caught it and as soon as I saw the plastic in my palm, more blush crept onto my cheeks. I closed my hand over it, trying to block the view.

"Why do you have this?" I asked, incredulous. "Are you hiding something from me, Bunny?"

He glanced at me, a sparkle of humor in his dark eyes. "'Course not. I always those carry around with me; in case it happens to me," he grinned, staring off into space. "Or one of you hooligans." His eyes shot to me. "But so you know, it hasn't happened to me in about ten years. Don't think of me like that."

"Are you even married?" The real questions were spilling out this time. Bunny was a mysterious man, and even though I've known him for a few years now, there were still some things that I didn't know about the hot-tempered yet loyal Australian.

"At one point," He smirked. "That's all I'm saying about my past life. I gotta bolt now; North probably is needing my assistance." And with that, he left the room in a flash. When Bunny was gone for sure, I rummaged through my pack and picked out my phone. I thought of calling up Elsa. Maybe we can hang out one last time before I have to head off, and the idea of that suddenly made me feel down. I dialed in her number and after a couple rings, she answered.

"_Hello?" _Her voice was as sweet as ever.

"_What's up, buttercup?" _I said, smiling to nothing but myself.

I could hear her rolling her eyes through the phone._ "Oh, hi, Jack."_

"'_Oh, hi, Jack'?" _I repeated with a short chuckle, sarcasm hinted in my words. _"You not happy to talk to me?"_

She giggled softly, _"Of course not."_

"_Riiight," _I said. _"So, what are you up to?"_

"_Nothing much. Just hanging out with my sister in our hotel room," _she replied, and I could faintly hear Anna calling out her hello to me.

"_Coolio. Give Anna my best."_

"_Will do, and she already said hi, if you didn't quite catch that," _Elsa paused for a heartbeat. _"Remind me: when do you guys leave?"_

"_In two days, so on Saturday."_

"_What… what exactly will you do after that?" _she asked in a tone that was almost crestfallen.

"_After we leave Norway? Well, most likely go back to America. That's where we live, anyway. I'm pretty sure Bunny'll give us a little R&R for the time being."_

"_That's good. You deserve it," s_he said. _"So you'll go back to your home?"_

"_That is correct," _I said with a small smile. _"I live in this little town in Pennsylvania, and my family will be more than happy to see me again."_

"_Will Zero Hero be making any more music?"_

"_What kind of question is that?" _I said humorously. _"Of course. You see, when we have these short breaks, the four of us go on our own and write music. At least that's what management encourages us to do. Then when we reunite, that's when playing music and recording comes in."_

"_Ah, I see… Hey Jack?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I have an irrelevant question that's a bit… serious," _she said.

"_With all these questions, Elsa, you're gonna end up frying my brain,"_ I said, laughing._ "I'm just kidding. What is it?"_

"_Are we… dating?"_

Those very words shorted a wire in my head; it was almost ridiculous to think of something like that, but… I actually liked it. But it wasn't true – at least I think – so I went on talking normally, flinging in some comic relief for giggles. _"Oh boy, no need for the sentimental chitchat, eh? We can save that for tonight."_

"_Tonight?" _She sounded a tad bit nervous.

"_Yeah, I'm thinking of getting together. You and I. A one last hurrah before I leave, but we can always keep in touch. And maybe see each other again."_

"_O-oh, okay," s_he said. _"What do you want to do?"_

"_Come to the Motel Inn around seven tonight. The one near Wal-Mart. I'll be waiting for you outside." _I said. She was quieter than usual, not saying a thing for a few seconds, so I added, _"No worries, we won't be doing anything inappropriate."_ I tried my best to stifle a laugh.

"_Oh God, that's not even what I was thinking about!" _she exclaimed, and I full on laughed out loud. _"Ugh,"_ Elsa sighed. _"Alright, I'll come. Should I bring anything?"_

"_A big blanket, if possible," _I said. _"But aside from that, nothing else. Just your beautiful self." _

Her breath shuddered, like she was surprised at my compliment. _"Okay. I'll see you then."_

"_See ya. Bye."_ I took the phone from my ear and firmly pressed the red button, ending our call. As I set it onto the nightstand, Elsa's words, particularly that one question, singed across my mind. Part of me desperately wanted it to be real, but the other half was not so sure.


	12. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone. You are all probably wondering why I'm posting this and not another chapter, but I actually have some disappointing news. From here on out, I will no longer be continuing this story. I will also be disconnecting from my actual fanfiction account, meaning no more writing for me. But I won't be deleting my account; it will just be inactive. I do plan to write more – and maybe even get a job as an author in the future – but for now my focus will remain solely on my schoolwork.**

**Yeah, that's precisely why all of this is happening. School only started about two weeks ago and it's already tearing a hole in my free-time, especially from my AP classes (please, don't take those unless you really want to get into college. I want to, but I'm starting to regret it). Since I'm now a junior in high school, everything has become harder, like a turbo switch was flipped on.**

**I don't want to keep on rambling about my personal life so I will stop. But before that I just want to apologize for any of you who enjoyed my writing and were anticipating the rest. The ending to 'Starstruck' was going to be pretty generic, actually. Jack and Elsa start dating, the other guys find their girlfriends, they eventually break up as a band in order to live simple lives with their lovers… blah, blah, blah. You get the gist. So yeah, that is basically how the rest was going to play out.**

**Again, I hope that all of you understand my departure from and that it will have no effect on my fangirl life in general. I'm still a big fan of bands, anime, books, and many others. I'm sad to say this, but I'm not really as fond with Jelsa as I use to. I moved on to other things, you know?**

**I had a blast spending time on this website and it was wonderful reading all of your reviews. It always brought a smile to my face. For some of you, I appreciate your dedication to my rather dull fanfiction. (Yes, even authors get upset with their own work, like me). You're all awesome, just remember that. Don't fret too much over me; I'll try my best to survive high school. Live your lives to the fullest and I hope you have a great day! Peace out! :)**

**Love, Ninja**


End file.
